


Something like sonshine

by Felidae5



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: AU Fantasy, I should stop writing at four am, M/M, OOC, Post Mpreg, Silly, Slow Build, random mythology, weird because based on mythology
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2020-12-28 14:37:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 25,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21138314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felidae5/pseuds/Felidae5
Summary: High Prince Set has been tasked with the difficult challenge of raising and tutoring his son Kat. The catch? Kat is more than only his son.This is just me throwing every random bit of fantasy-related and mythology-infused scrap I can come up with at our favourite couple.Creatures from all walks of realities and tales and myths galore in one shape or another, mixed with whatever strange concoction my brain might cook up, too, heheheheheeee.Just remember: as long as it's mythology, it's all right.No, seriously. It is. Just..look it up.





	1. Gold

_Gold_

Set watched the young boy race about the field, stumble over a hidden root and fall flat on his face. A moment later, the child was up, shaking its head a little, then beamed up at where the stoic burnet stood on the balcony of his palace. The boy rose, waved with one hand as he took a step back -and promptly fell over the same root again.  
Seto buried his face in his palm.  
"Oh gods, why did I ever give birth to this moron?"  
It was a redundant question; after all, hadn't he brought his downfall upon himself? He should have known better than to make light of his father's demand.  
Then again, why should he, the High Crown Prince of the Elbs, let himself be forced into marriage? Just so that his father, Emperor Kai Goza, the Iron One, could use his grandchildren as tools to invoke pressure on _him_?  
When faced with the prospect of marriage, he, Set, had merely laughed haughtily and declared that the only spouse he would deem worthy of his hand, would be a direct descendant of himself. And seeing how he was not willing to take a wife or father any children, this possibility would never arise.  
He could have just as well uttered a public challenge towards is father.  
For not only was King Goza known for his cunning and cruelty, but he was also an excellent warlock. Using a conjucture of spells, potions, rites and even sacrifices, he had enchanted the Prince's body to bear children.  
Seto sighed again; the father to his offspring was a fling of his, another man he was used to lay casually with, whenever this one happened to visit the palace.  
At least the boy was of royalty; after all, why would he, Kai Seto, lay with anyone below his rank?  
Prince Cra Hiro, heir to the Lower Heights, had been thrilled at the prospect of a child and summoned the wisest and greatest of beings to shower the to-be-born with all possible blessings.  
Among the usual presents of beauty, strength, compassion, honesty, loyalty and what not more, the four Fathoms of the East had bestowed the unborn with a gift of their own; a prophecy, if one will, that would make the child a legend.  
Shizu-Chi, the Spirit of Air, Yuu At, the Ghost of Water, Kura-ryou, the Embodiment of Earth and Ma-Kuja, the Avatar of Fire, had joined hands and tongues, forces and knowledge, to grant that this would be an elb amongst elbes.  
A child that could race faster than the wind, was fairer than the sun, darker than the night and yielded a power that could not be fettered or tamed.  
What that power was supposed to be, no one knew.  
The very moment the prophecy had been cast, Seto had excused and transferred himself to his washroom, where he had been violently ill for three days straight.

"They should have given him a mind, as unfathomable as my own", snarled The High Prince under his breath, as he watched the blond whirlwind chase after a rabbit and catch it with ease, tenderly cuddling it against his slightly chubby form.  
Seto huffed; while Kat-Kat, as Prince Hiro had christened him, was not exactly stupid, he wasn't the brightest candle on the chandelier either. But he was kind, funny, sweet, fierce and just and Prince Hiro adored his boy.  
More often than not he would spend hours with the child, teaching him horseback riding, sword fighting, archery and even taking him hunting. At nights, he would cuddle the young boy good night before joining Seto for some carnal endeavours.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, the High Prince went through the chores his son was to accomplish today.  
There were chronicles, of course, then the matter of the Two Tongues, some math and physics and finally sorcery.  
The prince's brow furrowed. Ten years.  
Ten years had he been pregnant with him, but yet his son couldn't even begin to fathom the basics of magic.  
Ten years might seem a long time, but seeing as he was some six-hundred years old, it did not weigh in too much.  
His kind was known to easily live up to two-thousand years; his great-great-grandfather was even rumored to have reached the great three.  
So ten years were really but a nuisance. Still it irked him that-  
"Father, I'm here!" The cry shook him fom his reverie. True enough, there stood his son in front of him, giving a polite bow, then smiling up at him. Seto frowned.  
"How did you get up here?"  
"I jumped", came the gleeful reply. The High Prince nodded; at least in terms of physical prowess his son already proved to be a champion. Turning towards the balcony door, he queried,  
"Have you trained the excercises I gave you? Do you understand the motions and calculations necessary to conjur a spell?"  
Kat Tsu, as he was properly named, nodded eagerly. With a flourish, he flexed and twisted his little hands and suddenly, there was a spray of glittering sparks.  
Seto was taken aback; a Firefly Charm? That was not what he had taught him, so-  
"In-azur!" called the boy, and there before them stood a being that resembled a rabbit that had been turned into a giant water bubble; ripples of water shuddering over its transparent, gelatinous form, tiny waves sloshing back and forth through its insides.  
The High Price drew a sharp breath and ordered,  
"Send it back! Now!" Startled, Kat Tsu did as told, then looked fearfully at his stern father.  
"A-aren't you proud of me?" he asked timidly. Seto closed his eyes, then fixed his gaze on the young boy.  
"I am. But you must also realize that you cannot just summon beings from their natural habitat for no good reason. _Particularly_ if their habitat is not dry land."  
Kat Tsu hung his head. Seto gave a mute sigh, then conceded,  
"Yet, I am happy that you finally show some progress. I was worried that none of my magical talent has been passed down to you."  
At that, the boy smiled, so happy and angelic that it made Seto's chest tighten.  
Little wonder Kat was the entire palace's little treasure.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
Chibi Seto is absolutely cute. Chibi Katsuya just makes you weep, due to his utter adorableness. And yes, I'm just making this up as I go, so bear with me. Or don't. Maybe better don't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was not only inspired by a slew of Extra Credits' Mythology vids, but foremostly by Terry Moore's breathtaking comic book novel _Strangers in Paradise_. If you haven't read it, go check it out, now. I'll wait.  
You done? Fine. In one of the airport scenes, a random mother yells at her kids, then buries her face in her palm, sobbing,  
"Oh Lord. Why did I ever give birth to that man's children?"  
And I just wanted Seto to say something among the lines.


	2. Silver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A closer glimpse into Kat and Set' relationship and more random details about their world. If you find just the slightest touch of Terry Pratchett's _Disc World_, you're right.

_Silver_

To claim that Kat Tsu did not like physics would have made even the High Prince snort. The young boy's dislike for the matter was almost palpable, whenever Set brought out the respective tomes. In order to make the boy learn at least something, he adjusted his teachings to things Kat liked; archery to teach him trajectory, horseback riding, fencing and swordfighting to understand centrifugal forces, magic to realize the interaction of the elements such as air, fire and water and the influence of both sunshine and moonlight on the force of various spells.  
What Kat lacked interest for in physics, he made up for twice in nature studies and, strangely enough, chronicles. Then again, the history of the Upper Realms and Lower Heights was vastly intertwined with creatures, great and small, coming to the land's aid and nurturing its children. Still, conjuring up a Nu-Nuh-Zeeh out of pretty much nothing...  
Set shook his head. Just like any other skill, magic needed to be understood in its most basic aspects, if one were to to properly use it. Rogue magic could wrec devastating havoc when unleashed without control. And while he was proud at the swift prowess his offspring made, it also did worry him. Kat was such an impatient, energetic child, who aimed to indulge in and evolve the entire range of his abilities, it more than often proved difficult to restrain him.  
The High Prince frowned. His son was proving to become a great mage, and as such, he needed to be able to attain a high amount of self-discipline and close reign over his emotions.  
Not to mention his appetite; though at least this time he had obediently waited until everybody else had served themselves, before devouring every single piece of Pre-sunset Vesper. Truly, the boy had the stomach of an oger.  
"Father, will this be sufficient?" came the sweet alto of the blond. Set turned to where Kat sat at his writing bench-  
"Kat Tsu! How- where in all the Nine Spectres have you learned to do that!" shouted the High Prince incredulous. True enough, the sight was something to behold:  
there, in the centre of his study, on the priceless carpet made of lionnate wool and feather silk, stood a horse.  
But not any horse, mind you; Onyo, King Gozu's favourite mare and undisputed sovereign of the Imperial Cavalry. Who stood there, easily towering over the tall High Prince, gazing cooly down at him, before lowering her head and nuzzling the young boy's cheek.  
Kat giggled and pressed his head to the soft snout, gently petting the large horse's short fur. Seto clenched his fists and, regaining his equilibrium, demanded,  
"Put her back, immediately!" The boy drew up.  
"But-but you said that I should only summon beings from within their natural habitat. And, well, Onyo-shu° lives in the palace, so I thought it was alright to summon her."  
He couldn't fault the blond for that logic. Still, the damage was done.  
"Put her back, Kat. She does have work to do, you know that."  
Kat pouted, but released the horse's head. Who once again threw the High Prince a cool look. Set huffed and bit out,  
"I am sorry that my scholar has interrupted your schedule, Onyo-shu. I will see to it that he improves his skill, so as not to further disturb you."  
The mare held the prince's gaze for a moment, then shook her mane with a quasi-flippant air. And was gone before he had even blinked. Arms crossed, Seto tapped his right index finger against his left arm and grumbled under his breath,  
"Having to apologize to a horse, because these fickle little behooved fairies are as thin-skinned as I-nung-u'A's."  
He turned to look at his son, who was sulking. Again, he adressed the boy,  
"Kat Tsu, when I said that you should not call upon creatures outside their natural habitats, that also meant not to call upon them for no reason as well." Kat waved his short arms wildly.  
"But I called her for a reason! She was supposed to help me with cetri-cef-centrifugal things!" he exclaimed. Set's brow rose.  
"And that's why you decided to chose the fastest steed in the entire Northern Belt? Kat Tsu, while I admire your enthusiasm and bravery, they are worth nil if you don't build up your skills from the very bottom. Now come," he led the downcast boy to the door,  
"it is time for some herbal infusion and Aga'Pit. This way you can also show me if your table manners have improved."  
With a quasi-mute poof the small round shoulder under his hand dissolved. Set grimaced.  
"And no teleporting within the palace unless I say so!"

"He is quite a handful, isn't he?" smirked Emperor Kai Gozu, who had silently slunk up to Set from behind. The High Prince merely scowled.  
"It was your doing, not mine" he snarled, and the Emperor chuckled.  
"But don't worry, he truly is worth the trouble." Set rolled his eyes.  
"Please don't tell me you looked into the future again, Highness."  
Gozu, who had long come to terms with the fact that Seto strictly refused to call him 'father', merely chuckled anew.  
"I have, my dear boy, I have, and trust me, the future is magnificent." With that and a whirl Kai Gozu was gone.  
Set sighed; sometimes the Emperor could be as tiresome as a Golden Moon Festival's jester.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
Yes, in this world horses are closely related to fairies. They can also use magic, though due to their inability of speech are incapable of chants and verbal based spells. They can brew potions, though only using your mouth to collect items, transport kettles and stir liquid is quite of a hassle. That's where their cousins come in.

°-shu: lady, noblewoman


	3. Blossoms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More magic and interactions, because it is fun to create new critters.

_Blossom_

"Why, aren't you just the most wonderful specimen of Elb ever!" declared Cra Pej, King of the Lower Heights and father to Prince Hiro.  
As fluttery and flamboyant as any of his kind, the ruler of the Pegasoi was also smart, outgoing, gentle and supportive while never taking himself too serious. Which stood in stark contrast to his excellent marksmanship and being a cunning war strategist. While more of a social butterfly and constant tease, there was no denying the amount of power he wielded.  
Though not as impeccable a warlock as Kai Gozu, it was apparent that he could hold his ground in a mage's duel against even the best of them.  
And he _loved_ Kat Tsu.  
Whenever he happened to chance upon him, he would seize the poor boy and shower him with presents, advises, crafting skills, magic trinkets, sweets, toys, love and affection. At least until Kat's father, Prince Hiro, managed to wrestle his son from the monarch's hands and whisk him away for some much needed physical education.  
Kai Set allowed himself a mute sigh, watching the two riding horseback as they were shooting arrows at magically crafted Susu Bie's. Whilst he did approve of Kat Tsu's honings of his martial skills, it still irked him that he was tasked with the duty of raising and tutoring his son.  
It made him feel like the woman in the group, somewhat emasculated. The feeling only subsided when he was with Hiro; he always made certain to let the other prince know, who held the reigns. Considering the Cra family consisted of Pegasoi, it did hold a certain irony.  
Finally deciding that enough was enough, he called upon his offspring courtesy of the slender, elegant bracelet made of intertwined protection and summoning spells. Immidiately, the blond boy turned his sorrel around and sheated his weapons. Never mind how attached he was to either his Pegasoi father or grandfather, Kat was entirely devoted to only him, the High Prince. The brunet's chest swelled with pride; he was also the only one who's cunning mastership of the arcane arts Kat trusted blindly.  
Even before he had been able to use magic, he had willingly, happily poured over every tome, scroll, inscription and lecture his father Set had bestowed upon him. And now, finally, he had acclaimed his magical heritage.  
Coming to a halt before Set, Kat easily glid from the horse's back and bowed to his father.  
"You summoned me", he smiled, and Set's chest swelled a little more. Nodding, he declared,  
"As much as I appreciate your battle progress, it is time to return to your studies. Have you read the teachings of Ad'Altaan?"  
Kat Tsu acquiesced, and Set furrowed his brow.  
"But have you also _understood_ them?" The child's face grew earnest. Biting his lip, he relayed,  
"The whips of blue light encircle the world, bringing balance. The feathers of red flame heed destruction and rebirth, guarding life. The shards of green contain the spirit of all things living, breathing sentient thought into all creatures. Yellow, the glare of the sun cusps the darkness, sealing it within itself. Black, the droplets of the waters feed the cosmos, tying it to the soul. White, the mists of death that encompass all and unites all of existence under its baldachin."  
Again, Set nodded.  
"Very good. But have you understood how they are connected and interact with one another?" Kat shuffled his feet and tried,  
"If I use the green shards, I must make certain to enrichen them with blue light and some black droplets when summoning any living creature, to ensure their safe passage through the Gates of Ruku'Ghi?" Seto urged him on.  
"What would happen, if you were to include any red flames in the ritual?" Kat Tsu paled.  
"Then-then the being would die and return in either one of its previous or future forms, with no recollection of its present self."  
"Excellent;" declared Kai Set, "now I want you to call upon the green shards. Say, enough to summon a Gla Fip."  
Kat's mouth dropped open.  
"A Gla Fip? But father, they're-"  
"Both the easiest to call upon but yet among the most difficult to materialize. But let us start with the shards."  
Uncertain, but determinded, the young boy set his jaw and began drawing complex figures into his left palm, using his finger. After a series of twirls and patterns, he closed his thumb over his ringfinger and pinkie and tapped the thumb's nail thrice. A soft glow, barely more than a spark, emitted from his palm, and he opened it cautiously. There, from within his palm, grew a single, glassy leaf, soon to be followed by several other sprouts.  
Within moments, the blond's inner hand was covered in clear, emerald shimmering leaves.  
Set hummed in approval, then touched the boy's hand.  
"And now, the blue light."  
Kat gulped and repeated the process, though with different symbols. He had barely finished the ministrations, when there was a flash of turqoise light and before them stood a being, part heron, part fish, flapping its tail and wings as ripples of cristal wandered across its body.  
"Focus, my dear, and try to sooth it. Do not let it become unsettled." Kat muttered a string of words that sounded like splashing water, but the Gla Fip flailed and screeched in agony.  
"It needs to breathe," stated Set, ready to interfere before things grew too dire,  
"focus on its element." Beads of sweat ran down his son's face, even as a flurry of mist engulfed the suffering beast-  
and then the Gla Fip grew silent and calm, as it found itself cocooned in a shell of drizzle and soft breezes. The High Prince smiled; pride oozing from his every pore.  
"Very good, my dear son, very good. Now tell me, why is it such delicate of a task to call upon a Gla Fip?"  
Kat, trembling with the effort to keep the being safe and stable, panted,  
"Be-because they..need to breathe -equal amounts of air and -water. If -if there's too much air, they will..dehydrage..drate, and if there's too much water they-they will..drown."  
Set gave a small applause.  
"Excellent. I see you have understood the scriptures of Ad'Altaan. Now, send the Gal Fip back, but remember to apologize for commanding it here."  
A quick trill, the being tilted its head to the side and gave a low, almost human squeal in reply, and the whirl of mist and wind dissolved, whisking it back from where it stemmed.  
Kat fell to the floor, exhausted. Gently picking him up, the High Priest turned towards the castle of Cra Pej, carrying the young blond in his arms. Kat snuggled up to him and was fast asleep, even before Set had teleported them both to their guest room.  
In due time, Kat Tsu would become a mage to be reckoned.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
Next up: let's explore the country.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Pegasus J. Crawford is a grandfather in this story. Why? Because I think he would make for an excellent gramps, with his eccentric personality and behaviour. Plus, I needed someone to counterbalance Kai Gozu's stern, cold, ruthless nature.


	4. Mud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little insight into how the elben world works, a touch of OOC and some tender moments

_Mud_

Despite their individual names, the Upper Realms and Lower Heights are actually one and the same world.  
Well, _world_ might be too grand of a term; let us call them spheres. Much like a honeycomb, the individual spheres are both separated and connected by mountain ridges and vast oceans, respectively. Now, to traverse from one sphere to the next is not too gargantuan a task; one has merely to find the according mountain passes or sea narrows and fight off the variety of creatures wandering the boarders, and thus step into new pastures.  
Just like a honeycomb's separations, the mountain veins and ocean dephts can also be used to travel speedily throughout the entire world; however, this is not well-advised. Large, devious creatures dwell within the belly of the world; of which sea serpents and dragons happen to be the lesser evils. Some even say, that these deathly reptiles are there to ward off even more malevolent beings; entities, that could gulp down entire cities whole.  
Towering high on the Northern mountainside, the Elben castle stood like a bastion made of steel and boulders.  
However, the appearance was decieving, for the entire palace was built from fairy wings, dragon scales and enchanted Purple Blood crystals. It was cool during the stifling summer heat and provided gentle warmth during the harsh nights of winter, when the twin moons would shift their position among the stars and remain two steady handwiths above the Eastern Forests.  
It was also the time the giants would descend from the mountains, bringing with them large quantities of wood, barrels of preserved venison and iron chests filled with gold, silver and gems, which they would trade with the beings of the Northern Belt in exchange for produce, cloth and wine or beer.  
Or marraude whatever hapless village they came upon.  
Though, the incidents of plundering titans had grown scarce over the years; as the more inelligent of the enormous beings realized that trading brought them far more benefits than ramsacking. Still, it was a threat to consider.  
Which is why Set prepared for his yearly travel to the Hills of Mayhem.  
After all, he had to make certain that the giants remembered their place.

Now, Kai Set loved his son.  
Even though he rarely showed it in too affectionate of a manner, it was painfully clear that he adored Kat Tsu with every fibre of his being.  
Yet, there were times when he just wanted to shake the young blond, smack him across the face and lock him into the boarding Tower, until the boy settled down.  
Kat Tsu was throwing a temper tantrum.  
As representative and future leader of the Upper Realms, it was Set's duty to travel to the various spheres, being the ambassador to the Northern Belt. Up until a few months ago, that had proven to be a minor problem, but Kat had grown considerably since he journeyed last, and, as any adventurous child, he wanted to acompany his father on this one's travel.  
Needless to say, the High Prince had put his foot down; even though protected by both physical and magical means, the journey was yet difficult and dangerous.  
There was no way in The Nine Spectres he would allow his son, heir and future groom to come along. And now Kat Tsu was sulking.  
In the worst, both most rididuclous and annoying kind of ways.  
He had discovered shape shifting a few weeks prior, and used his new-found ability to transform from one being to another whenever Set tried to reason with him.  
Whilst the creatures he turned into were not dangerous per se, their attributes did cause quite a ruckus within the High Prince's chamber.  
Aside of the dwarfen phoenix, that set his bed ablaze, the nix, which flooded is bathing chapel and the Vaulting Shu Koi Lupu, that turned he mage's bedroom into a veritable _lairotee_, Set had all hands full to stop his offspring to literally obliterate the East wing they both, including their court and consorts, habitated.  
Finally, he caught the the twisting, hard-shelled cat-like creature in his arms and did the only thing he could think of:  
Set placed a big, warm kiss on Kat's cheek. Using the boy's momentarily confusion, he turned his son back to his original form. Keeping him safe in his arms, but letting the restrainment soften into a protective embrace, he soothed in a low, tender voice,  
"Kat Tsu, you are yet too young. Your strength and fighting skills aside, if I can't even let you visit your father and grandfather on your own, how could I ever risk taking you with me on a journey this perilious. I could never forgive myself, if even the slightest harm were to befall you. And the thought of losing you..."  
He nuzzled his face into the golden blond hair, inhaling the blond's sweet smell.  
"The mere thought is enough to break my heart. Please, Kat Tsu,"  
he lowered the blond to the floor and knelt before him, elegant long hands clasped gently around still too smooth, still too soft arms,  
"you know I love you more than anything in the world. And if I mean the same to you, then please, please for my piece of mind, stay here where you're safe. You can stay with your father and grandfather any time you wish to, and I will even tell Hiro to train you in the art of mountain climbing, reading maps and stars and anything else required to make you a formidable wanderer, but until then, I beg of you, do stay home."  
Kat Tsu regarded his father for the longest time, then leaned forward and gave him a small peck on the nose. Short chubby arms encircled the High Prince's neck, and Kat mumbled,  
"I love you too, father. You'll always be my favourite."  
And if anyone would have had any lingering doubts as to wether or not the blond was truly Set's son, he would have stood corrected at the bright, brilliant smile the High Prince gave Kat, rivaling his son's own. 

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
Yes, I know, Seto giving a brilliant smile is quite OOC..but I really just wanted to show how much he loves his son/groom. Also, I'm bad at fluff.


	5. Leaves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A deeper look into the relationship within Kat Tsu's little family.  
Also, did I scare everyone off? Did I add a note, reading 'no comments please', that I'm not aware of? Please let me know what you think of the story so far; fantasy has never been my strong suit.

_Leaves_

Cra Pej crooned over his grandson. Whereas Kai Gozu saw in the blond a mere tool to keep the High Prince in line, the archduke of the Pegasoi loved the child to a fault. Same as Kat's father, Prince Hiro. Unlike the archduke, however, Cra Hiro saw no need to fuzz about and spoil his offspring, but taught and tutored him in all the skills he found necessary to turn Kat Tsu into a formidable warrior.  
Though nowhere as apt at magic as any of the boy's relations, rince Hiro's diplomatic skills were unsurpassed, and his flawless mastery of the Two Tongues and understanding of many of the other languages spoken throughout the Northern Belt, made him an invaluable envoy for the High Prince's travels.  
This time, however, he had agreed with his imperial lover to remain behind and help improve Kat Tsu's linguistical prowess. Because despite his ability of making friends with just about every creature he came across, Kat more often than not found himself stuck mid-conversation, because he lacked the respective vocabulary.  
"Al' akapez" repeated Hiro for the ump-teenth time. Kat furrowed his brow and parroted,  
"Alkpez."  
"Do not swallow the vocals," reprimanded the brunet,  
"not pronouncing a word correctly might change its meaning entirely." Kat Tsu cocked his head to the left.  
"So, what exactly does 'Alkpez' mean, _ruriy_?" he asked, adressing Prince Hiro with the Pegasoi word for father.  
Who pressed his lips together, wondering how in all Nine Specters he should explain to the small blond that, depending of the context, 'Alkpez' was Dragon for the female genitalia.

Kai Set rode his trusty emerald unicorn towards the southeastern border of the Higher Realm. A cold wind bit into his face; he had left much later than originally scheduled and would most likely find himself admidst the first snowfall of the year before he reached the giant's lands.  
He had been offered a Pegasus for his journey, but felt awkward having a would-be cousin for a transport. Plus, Pegasoi were chattery, and the least he could use on his travel was someone to comment on every little thing they came across.  
Unicorns were less reliable and due to their lack of wings inable to fly, but their horns made for excellent weapons and helped him focus his magic, when needed.  
And they created a protective shield surrounding the beast whenever the unicorn fell asleep, protecting anything in its vicinity from harm. 

Kai Gozu resented his somewhat acquainted brother-in-law Cra Pej with a vengeance.  
Ever since he had outlived his wife and her brother -under rather ominous and unsatisfactory explained circumstances- he had taken full reign and custody over his two hapless children.  
Whereas Set was easily molded into a younger double of himself, Mo'ku had been the lasting mourner. Still remembering the warmth and love of their mother and uncle, he had repeatedly, consistently, stubbornly refused Kai Gozu's mental conditioning.  
His persistence had been so strong, it had even managed to pull his elder brother back from the darkness he was spiraling towards, courtesy of their father.  
Needless to say, the emperor doubled his efforts upon his elder son while at the same time trying to reacclaim his younger one's trust.  
To no avail.  
It had taken him years to realize that his wife, with her dying breath, had cast an unpenetrateable cloak around her youngest offspring; one which corrupted his every attempt at coercing him to do his, Gozu's, bidding.  
So once the boy had been of apt age and abilities, he had sent the younger son off to roam the lands and tighten the bonds between the various races and creatures of the Northern Belt.  
But the damage had been done; Set had come to resent his father for his actions and treatment of his younger sibling, whom he trusted beyond anything in all Nine Spheres, and alienated himself from the warlock.  
Thus, the emperor had demanded his son to father an offspring, in the ill-hidden atempt to manipulate his grandchild, but Set had seen through the ruse an denied him his wish.  
Which is why Kai Gozu had then hexed and cast the spells of Good Fortune, Desperate Change and Saviour of the Tribe upon his firstborn.  
Just to realize that it had backfired.  
From his very first breath, Kat Tsu had disliked his grandfather, and both Set and Hiro had seen to it that it remained that way.  
Still his grandson might come in handy, if, yes, if... 

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
Muahahahaaa, cliffie. Next: Set, a hint of worldbuild, and...fluff 


	6. Canopy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another slow chapter as we take a deeper look into the Pegasoi customs. Again, sorry for the extremey slow progress, but I enjoy the world building in this. Though fantasy is not my cup of tea, I do hope you like what I've done so far.

_Canopy_

All Pegasoi, particularly those of royal descent, keep their hair growing past their ankles to pool around their feat. The hair is then tied and bound up until about kneelength, unlike the elbes, who normaly wear theirs to just about their waist.   
Pegasoi spend a vast amount of their time grooming themselves respectively others; it is a sign of trust and helps strengthen the bonds between members of families, workers and even soldiers.  
Cra Pej, Lord of the Pegasoi, was rumored to have hair that flowed from the top of the palace's highest tower across the inner court and down the majesticaly swung, wide portal stairs to the royal gardens.  
Of course, this was just hearsay, for few had ever seen the archduke with unbound hair. Aside of his trusted manservant, only his closest family knew that Cra Pej's hair was nowhere near as long.  
It merely reached from the top of the grand ballrom stairs halfways down the alabaster steps. And were one of the things Kat Tsu admired most about his grandfather.  
With tremendous care, he would hold a bundle of the silvery blond tresses in his small hands, while Prince Hiro and two spirit servants went about the task to untangle, brush, comb, braid and bind the cloud of silk into its proper shape. Kat loved these hours; despite being an energetic child, he enjoyed sitting there, nibbling on his breakfast, listening to his grandfather tell him stories and myths of creatures unknown to most beings of the Northern Belt; spheres, far beyond the Inken Sea, tales of triumph and tragedy of heroes and warriors long begone.  
Every so often, warm amber eyes, so very much the same shade and shape as his own, would cast their warm, appealing gaze upon him, and Kat Tsu felt just...happy.  
All too soon, even though it could take up to three hours, the Archduke was ready and set to go about his day, and his first task was always to groom his grandson. Which usually meant working a brush made form sandlewood and carp scales through the unruly tresses, untangleing the golden mess. Finally, Prince Hiro would bask in the attention of his family, though he usually wore is dark brown mane in a tight braid that wound around his shoulders.  
Finally, the royal family exited their chambers and proceeded towards the archduke's Satin Pagode; an intricately woven structure consisting of bolts and bolts of the rich, soft cloth, furniture carved from apple tree wood and unicorn horns, a floor made of liquid silver, which solidified whenever anyone elect within the sacred hall would set foot on it.  
The archduke would take to seat, flanked by his son to his right, and every so often, a sad, worried expression would flitter across the Pegasoi ruler's face.  
Prince Hiro sat on the second throne in lieu of his mother, the archduchess, who had gone missing three centuries ago on a journey to the Black Chalice; a sphere so full of predatory beings, endless swamps, dense jungles and pools of pure miasma, few ventured there, and even fewer returned to tell the tale.  
Yet, his wife had volunteered, in order to bring a tree, a sapling of a plant rumoured to diffuse the venom of almost every creature within the Northern belt.  
She had succeded, sending the Tar Plum tree ahead of her party...then her caravan had gone missing.  
It had been three-hundred-forty-eight years, twelve months, six weeks, thirteen days and twenty-seven hours since the archduke had last heard of his spouse.  
And he spent every waking and sleeping moment chastitising himself for it.

The barest of whinnies warned him of the incoming attack.  
Wonderful.  
A Naga, a two-headed Naga, of all things.  
Had this been a seven- to nine-headed representative of its kind, Kai Set would have been able to strike a decent conversation.   
Even a five-headed serpent spirit made for a droll arguement, but the lower ones were just agressive, boodthirsty beasts seeking to wrec havoc.  
For the first about forty years of their lives nagas are but mere snakes; they hunt, they feed, mate, hide and shed their skin.  
However, with the second head grows the naga's self-confidence and lust for violence. Two-headed nagas are vicious, three-headed utter malice, and four headed, though equally malevolent, far more sly and apt at gauging their opponent's or victim's strength and weaknesses.   
It is not until the fifth head sprouts, that the serpent reaches enlightenment. With the eight head, it reaches sacrality, and with the ninth head finally acclaims its position as a demi-god.  
However, this was not the case here.  
The twin heads spat a slew of clear pinkish venom at the High Prince, and Set deflected it with a choice spell -and a low curse under his breath- from hitting either him or his entourage.

Both the archduke and his son sweatdropped at the sight of Kat Tsu devouring his Mid-Day Solace. The young boy ate with a great appetite that could rival a full grown Pegasus'.  
"He could eat us out of court and palace," mumbled Prince Hiro, and his father gave a small, though slightly unvertain chuckle.  
"Not necessarily. At worst, he would cost us the Western Guard Tower."  
Both men sweatdropped anew, when Kat opened his mouth into a gaping maw and bit clearly through half a Kum Kum roast.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
*grin* Gomen, but I couldn't resist throwing Kat's ferocious appetite into the mix. A Kum Kum is a buffalo-turkey hybrid about the size of a capybara. You can see why his relatives are worried...  
Next up: Set versus Naga -stay tuned!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you might have noticed, time works differently in the Northern Belt than our world.   
An year here amounts to approximately fifteen Earth months, respectively seventy-four weeks or five-hundred-sixty days.


	7. Highlands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaand back again with the long-awaited battle Seto vs. Naga. Hopefully, you all had a wonderful Christmas and are looking forwrd to a great New Year. Thus said, on with my little fairy tail. Enjoy, and please r&r, arigatou.

_Highlands_

Stats:  
Two headed Naga(dark)   
creature, forest/swamp, common  
Species: snake monster(venom, passive/defense magic)   
Agility:7   
Strength:7   
Defense: 6+1(passive magic, tail, breast armor)   
Attack: 5+2(home advantage, second head)

Set faces the Naga at the edge of the Mournfull Weeds. His level as mage is D'Alquit -1; the second highest of his kind. Also, he is a master of the sword and can call upon helpful creatures without additional summoning spells.  
On the other hand, the Naga enjoys home advantage. The fact that she knows the terrain intimately gives her the possibility of luring her opponent into a unfortunate position, thus giving her the upper hand. Also, her second head can counterattack in order to protect the main head and body.  
Again, Set has the unicorn as backup defense, a very powerful ally who's own magic abilities act as both a protective shield as well as a tool to enheighten the High Prince's arcane force. Still, his entourage consisting of both his senior man servant and the assistant Imperial scribe, prove to be somewhat of a handicap, since they need their far inferior magic to protect their provisions, equipment and mobile shelters.  
The Naga draws up to its full height, rearing its main head back...  
Set charges in with his Marble Blade and aims for the beast's heart.

Kai Set(light)  
hero, forest/mountains/planes, ultra-rare  
Species:elb  
Agility:5  
Strength:6+1(various weaponry, increased stamina through magic)  
Defense:6+2(active/passive spells, unicorn assistance, -1 inactive/blocked party members)  
Attack: 7+2(unicorn, range of weapons/magic, -1 foreign terrain)

Stone smashes upon scale with a clattering, deafening sound. A shrill, dissonate screech is heard, as the sword slips sideway over the Naga's chestplate-like skin, leaving a visible dent.  
The second head reacts swiftly; a glob of pink, sticky fluid hurls itself at the unicorn, who evades the venomous bulb with a sidestep.  
Fangs have meanwhile seized the High Prince's weapon; despite the sharp edges cutting into the delicate corners of her mouth, the Naga holds steady.  
Set grimaces; cutting off a Naga's head is futile, it will just grow back. The only way to make certain the creature remains dead is to cut both heads off simultaneously or drive the sword through its heart.  
The blade breaks.  
The elb lets lose with a string of profanities which give everyone present pause-  
and the woven dagger finds its aim.  
As the slender blade cuts between the scales and penetrates the skin underneath, Set can't help but send a spell of gratitude to his son; the small blond has crafted it with the help of his father Hiro and the Pegasoi alchemist smith, and all his love and affection for him, Set, has flown into its making.  
Needless to say, the Naga doesn't stand a chance.  
The utter care and innocence embedded in every fragment of the dagger dispels its evil nature and it falls to the ground, beaten.  
The High Prince pulls the dagger from the beast's chest and wipes it clean with a dutifully summoned cloth.  
Then he goes over to where his unicorn waits, rummages through the bags and produces a flask filled with entchanted ash.  
Sprinkling some of the oily, shimmering content on the Naga's body, he incants a cleansing spell and watches as the Naga regains its natural, first form.  
Set nodds once, then turns around and leads his ensemble deeper into the marsh.

Kat Tsu sits on the egde of his father's favourite balcony and stares into nothingness, eyes fixed on the southeastern part of the Northern Belt. Soft footsteps startle him from his reverie, but his gaze never wavers.  
"What are you staring at, gaj'Hin?" asks his grandfather in a low tone. Kat Tsu gives an uncertain shrug of the shoulders, a vague nod of the head.  
"I..don't know. Can't you feel it?"  
The archduke rests his thumb and forefinger against his chin and cocks his silvermaned head to one side in curiousity.  
"No, I do not. Why, what do you think it was?"  
Kat focuses again, then shakes his head in confusion.  
"I..can't tell. Just..a cold breeze, followed by a warm wind." He sighs, then slides off the balustrade he is perched upon.  
"Maybe the weather is changing." Cra Pej regards him thoughtfully.  
"Maybe."

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
The idea to use stats like in Magic The Gathering came out of absolutely nowhere. It's quite obvious I have not an inkling of how the game works, either, so gomen in advance if the descriptions here suck.


	8. Softness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short, quiet chapter before we get back to the action.

_Softness_

Kai Gozu watched his eldest son's progress through the Northern Belt. As often, he had set traps for the High Prince to conquer, in the hope that this one would return, his mission unaccomplished or, even preffered, in a state so dire he would be deemed unfit to rule.  
Naturally, Set was smart enough to know about his father's deviousness, but the Emperor was not a fool.  
Masking his own magic to mimick Set's arcane powers' charachteristics, he had snuck several spells onto the High Prince.  
They were subtle; Set's very distinct scent amplifying any large animal's territorrial instinct. A lure stone, liquefied and blended into the brunet's hair ointment attracted predators. The Word of Doubt fueling distrust within any potential ally. Grains of Worry, sewn into the hem of his cape, made his companions weary and easily unsettled.  
And finally, an Idle Hair, stitched into the embroidery of his saddle cover. It would slow down the speed at which the tiny party traveled.  
All in all, Kai Gozu was pleased with himself. Even if Set returned unharmed and successfull, it gave him, Gozu, ample time to..recondition his grandson.  
If only he could get him away from his Pegasoi family.

Kat Tsu didn't want to return to the Imperial palace.  
While he did enjoy his life within the pristine walls, the supporting care of his peers and quasi-subjects, he loathed the place when his father was not around to protect him from the Emperor's influence.  
Archduke Cra Pej, keenly aware of his common brother-in-law's machinations, taught the small blond every warding chant, every countering spell he could think of and find within the ancient tomes his vast library was scattered with.  
Prince Hiro, however, drilled the skill of stealth into his son, until this one had honed it to perfection. Being able to mask his aura, his presence admidst the ones of his surroundings, Kat Tsu now moved swiftly, quietly through the Cobalt Bastion that was Cra Pej's main residence and centre of government.  
Combined with his ability to shapeshift, he often startled the habitants and staff, thus earning himself the nickname _Plouw Thot _.  
The archduke naturally took exception to his grandson being called a camouflaging vermin.

Set was growing more frustrated by the day.  
Everything went awry; while the weather had improved and remained steady, allowing him to cover large distances and making up for lost time, all his meetings failed in one way or the other.  
First, the Bird People of the Silken Forest had outright refused to talk to him, then the last survivors of the almost extinct Alkonost° had called upon their Sirin+ kin, who showered him with misfortune and sadness and finally, the Bixies* just decided to ignore him.  
The only positive outcome of his travels was the agreement with the giants, and even this one came with a stipulation:  
in exchange for not plundering but protecting the villages scattered about their lands, the giants were to recieve each fifty bolts of lionite wool and Prosperous silk.  
Prince Seto grit his teeth in chagrin, but what was he to do? Invoking war with the titanic beings would only throw the sphere into a maelstrom of bloodshed, and The Nine Spectres knew there had been more than enough of that throughout the Northern Belt's history.

Kat Tsu sang.  
He sang for his father's well-being, his good fortune, his early return and easy success.  
There were no particular words to his tune, but the love and admiration, the hope, affection, caring, longing, trust and forlornness rang clear and true in his sweet alto.  
Cra Pej watched from the entrance to the balcony, silently listening to his grandson's siren call, even as tears lined his eyes.  
Today was the last night Kat Tsu would spend with his Pegasoi family. He would return to the Elben palace again tomorrow, per the Emperor's _strongly _ worded wish, and neither one of the trio were looking forward to it.  
The arcduke's heart clenched, and he hoped with all his fevour that the spells and skills his son and himself had endowed his grandson with, would proof amble weapons against Kai Gozu's hideous schemes.  
The blond boy's voice carried away on the wind.__

_ __ _

_ __ _

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
Here we meet with two, respectively three lesser known mythological creatures:  
°Alkonosty are birds with the faces of beautiful women, bringing fortune and hope to the people. In contrast, their counterparts the  
+Sirin shower the poor human who stumbles upon them with grief and despair. Both are part of Slawic mythology  
*Bixies are lion-like, protective winged creatures commonly found in Chinese folklore


	9. Battle Two-Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Precisely what the title says: yet another fight sprinkled with family matters.

_Battle Two -Fight!_

Set's jaw dropped.  
His companions' faces turned ashen, even as their eyes widened.  
Their steeds and the unicorn froze in place.  
The dragon merely cast an annoyed look at the traveling party's expressions, then flared his nostrils.  
"I said, "he repeated in a voice too calm,  
"that you may pass. _If_ you leave the unicorn here as toll."  
The High Prince's mouth closed and set in a grim line.  
"I believe you misunderstand the situation, °_girin_," he bit out,  
"we are not seeking treasure or any other goods. We merely want to cross your land so we can pass-"  
"Through the Death Planes. I understood that," interrupted the dragon.  
"And I'm telling you to pay me accordingly for my goodwill."  
He leered at the unicorn, which took a nervous step backwards. Set narrowed his eyes.  
"You do understand that that is a request I can not and will not fulfill", he replied. The dragon gave the equivalent of a shrug and countered,  
"You do understand that in that case, I will stop you from crossing my land?"  
The smell of sulfur and acid trickled from the beast's mouth, even as Set leapt off the unicorn and spirited his companions, rides et all, to safety.

"Now we're going to cast two protection spells; one for you and one for your steed, okay?"  
Kat Tsu nodded numbly, head and eyes downcast. Prince Hiro sighed.  
Just like the blond, he had no desire to return his son back to the Elben palace, but he couldn't go against his common father-in-law's direct order.  
Not without breaking every bridge between the two conncected lands and possibly provoke yet another war.  
He adjusted the fetters and saddle of Kat's ride; a swift, blue-maned daughter of Onyo-shu. The young boy hoisted himself up and stared forlornly at the horse's neck. Prince Hiro smiled.  
"Now, my dear Kat Kat, this is where I bid you farewell. My presence is needed here at court, and your steed knows the way by heart."  
Kat Tsu's head shot up; blinking incredulous, he turned to stare at his father.  
"You-you mean, I get to travel? All the way? All on my own?" The Pegasus nodded.  
"Yes. With all the skills you obtained along with your strength, you have grown enough to make the journey on your own. The Emperor's guards have been informed and will be on the lookout, but they will only come to your aid when needed."  
A smile, so bright and joyous and overwhelmed that it outshone the sun, blossomed on the boy's face, who leaned down and threw his arms around his father's neck.  
"Thank you," he whispered, "thank you for your trust and faith in me. Ruriy."  
Tears prickled green-brown eyes and the Pegasoi prince swallowed past the lump in his throat.  
"You stay safe and sound, my beloved child. _Isz' Knathem_."  
Bowing his head once more in gratitude for the heart-felt blessing, Kat Tsu turned his horse around and made his way across the palace's court.  
High above him, on the balcony adjacent to the Satin Pagode, stood his grandfather, commanding a flutter of fairies and butterflies to guide the young boy's way.

Set screamed, when he skidded across the dragon's back and rolled over the forest floor to come to stand on his feet.  
The dragon swerved around, his mighty tail swiping at Set, who somersaulted out of the way and almost into a tree.  
"Alkpez!"+ he exclaimed, and the dragon's brows shot up.  
"My, my, such a nasty language for such a noble elb!" he mocked. Set candidly shot back,  
"Befitting the audience, isn't it?"  
The dragon merely growled and snapped at him. The High Prince danced out of his reach.  
"Why are you even being this stubborn? I could give you gold, jewels-"  
"Please," huffed his opponent,  
"I'm a dragon. I got loads and loads of treasure." Set parried the swipe of a clawed paw with his Ivory Shield and restored Marble Sword.  
"Surely there must be something -uhnn -else we can agree upon, yes?" The dragon flared his nostrils.  
"You can summon things, can't you? So just summon an unicorn, any unicorn, I'm not picky. Do you have any idea how long it has been that I had unicorn roast?"  
Panting, Set ducked behind a rock and growled,  
"I'd rather not think about it." Again, blade met scales and the dragon snarled.  
"I will not summon some poor innocent creature just for you to devour! That is tantamount to murder!" shouted the Elben prince. The dragon merely shrugged.  
"It's all a matter of opinion. To you, it's murder, to me, a hearty meal."  
He used Set's momentarily distraction to flip the brunet up via his tail and over to land facefirst in a muddy pond. The High Prince scrambled to regain his footing, weapons and bearings all at the same time, then shook his head. Bits and pieces of mucky forest floor went flying, and he used a raining spell to diffuse the dirt and wash him clean. Time to armour up.  
Grimacing, the dragon took two steps back.  
"Yeach" he growled,  
"get that rain away from me. I hate water."  
Baffled, Set stared at his opponent.  
Could it really be that easy?

"It has been brought to my attention that you made the journey from the Lower Heights to home all by yourself. Is that true, Kat Tsu?"  
Emperor Kai Gozu, the Iron One, gazed quizzically at his grandson. Who nodded and replied,  
"That is true _o-Ok'That_."  
Very much like his father Set, the blond refused to call Kai Gozu by a more common term and addressed him solely as _Imperial Ancestor_.  
While it was not rude per se -quite in contrary, it was the most formal of titles- it did leave a strange aftertaste of distance. Kai Gozu forced an open smile upon his features.  
"Now now, my dear boy," he declared, "there is no need for such formalities when in private, is there?"  
Kat Tsu remained silent and merely regarded his grandfather with obvious discomfort. The Emperor supressed a sigh and continued,  
"Now, I would like to see what skills and abilities you have gained at your sire's and his father's place. Or if your stay there was a mere waste of time."  
Kat Tsu hesitated.  
While he would have loved to show off his magical prowess and physical developpment, he was wary of the Emperor's curiousity. He ached to surprise his father Set with his newfound abilities, not fodder Kai Gozu's ammunition against the High Prince.  
Plus, while he was not sure what the word _sire_ really meant, he knew it was an insult.  
Yet, he had to offer the Emperor something, so the boy settled on telling the first six parts of the entire chronicles of the Northern Belt by switching between the Two Tongues, Elbish, Pegasoi and a little Dragon sprinkled inbetween for good measure.  
The Emperor listened intently, apparently satisfied with Kat Tsu's linguistic mastership.  
Yet, deep within the grey orbs shone the light of distrust and suspicion.

Atop the highest Warden Tower, Prince Hiro stood and gazed at the southeastern border of the Northern Belt. His father eventually joined him, and the two Pegasoi rulers contemplated the heavy storm plagueing the lands there.  
"Does the energy signature seem familiar, ruriy?" asked the prince. Cra Pej conceded.  
"It appears as if your spouse is entangled in some kind of..arguement."  
A smile, a smirk, as the two royals continued watching the elemental maelstrom.

High Prince Set panted, then drove a hand over his head.  
He felt a migraine rising; not due to the exhausting battle, but because it had come to such a surprising ending.  
Obviously, some dragons were not immune to heavy rain, respectively hailstorms. As soon as the first serious sheets of drops and ice had pelted upon the beast's hide, it had shrieked and began scarmbling for savety.  
Set, not having any of it, had enlarged the cloudbreak and made it follow the gigantic creature, never ceasing the auqatic assault.  
And now the dragon lay before him; a heap of bubbling, twitching, foul-scented slime and mucus. It had literally melted in the heavy rain, and when Set had encased it in a bubble very much like the one Kat Tsu had used to save the Gla Fip, the fiend had practically dissolved before his very eyes.  
Transferring himself to his small party, he commanded his servants to set up camp and help him cleanse himself thouroughly.  
Moments later, High Prince Set all but collapsed onto his soft cushions and fell asleep in an instant.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
°grins° No, the dragon is _not_ related to the Wicked Witch of the West. I just thought it funny, is all.

°girin: dragon

+alkpez: as stated in a previous chapter, dragon for the female genitalia. Yes, Set just called the dragon a cunt...


	10. The Death Planes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lengthy chapter ahead; more of an introduction to the mysterious lands known as the _Death Planes_. Enjoy.

_The Death Planes_

If there is one country within the Northern Belt deserving of the term 'desolate', it must be the Death Planes.  
Vast expanses of deserts mingle with _ecclaj_ infested marshes, barely habitable prairies and high plateaus freckled with ominous lakes and ponds that more often that not contain poisonous or at least impotable water.  
And then there are the traps.  
Not those made by the scarce inhabitants, but natural snares. Quicksand, venomous beings, landslides, earthquakes, floods or draughts, stormwinds and avalanches...  
It was, as if all the worst nature has at its disposal had convoluted in this one spot of the Northern Belt.  
And Set needed to traverse it to reach the home of the _Sunghut_.

Emperor Kai Gozu sat on his writing chair, sifting through the images his youngest clairvoyant provided him with.  
The clairvoyant who had been there for days, being given barely enough food and water to keep him alive in order to furthen the sharpness and focus of his inner eye.  
Kai Gozu kept his eyes steady on the small group of travelers making their way through the swamplands leading to the border of the jungle, the last barrier between the common land and the Death Planes.  
A _moss_ dragon.  
The Emperor gave a soft, dignified huff.  
Here he had hoped the giant reptile would take care of his son, but of course it had to be a moss dragon; a mockery of its species.  
Moss dragons are decent brawlers with little to no magic potential, both well-educated and polite(to a point) and make for rather decent conversationalists.  
Sadly enough, they are also braindead feeding machines with an appetite for the more..forbidden flesh. Unicorns being only one among them.  
And they are sensitive to rain.  
It is a paradoxon; moss dragons are forest dwellers who enjoy bathing in rivers or lakes, but a small shower of rain can result into scarring blemishes for them.  
The problem is the purity of the water; whereas bodies of waters are filled with dissolved minerals, rain or snow isn't.  
It is said minerals that help strengthen and solidify the creatures' hides; without them, their skin will turn as vulnerable as a slug's and begin to decompose.  
Which is the main reason moss dragons hibernate in earth caverns.  
Kai Gozu heeded the clairvoyant to concentrate on his son-  
A silent curse dripped from the older elb's lips.  
Somwhere along the way, Set had lost his bottle of corrupted hair ointment and replaced it with simple, fresh sandlewood oil.  
At least the other spells as well as the Idle Hair were still in place, so it was but a miniscule setback.  
The Emperor commanded the clairvoyant to rest, and the poor man all but collapsed on the silken stool he sat upon.  
Kai Gozu stroked his beard; Roh'kLois were rumoured to inhabit the jungle adjacent to the Death Planes.  
And elbs were among their favourite prey.

Purple fur, yellow eyes, a mouth filled with each two rows of razorsharp teeth...  
Set hammered the pommel of his sword into the large predator's head.  
Who snarled and hissed, trying for a swipe at the High Prince while simultaneously twisting his muscular body around to launch an attack at this one's party.  
The protective shield held, and the shark/cat/marder hybrid merely bruised his snout in his attempt to bury its fangs into the manservant's side.  
A yelp, as Set pinned down the creature's tail with his sword, and, summoning a battle axe from his vast weapon arsenal, made to cut off the appendix.  
He barely evaded the kick of a clawed rear paw almost eviscerating him. He twirled around using his own momentum to carry him into position-  
The screeching roar was deafening; a high-pitched shriek that pierced the ears of everyone and everything in its vicinity, and then the Roh'kLoi fell to the ground, barely alive.  
Yellow eyes wandered about, unfocused, even as the breathing evened out and it fell unconcious. The High Prince ever so carefully inched closer, then cast both a healing as well as a cleansing spell on his opponent. Even as he watched, the second rows of teeth retracted into the gums, the tiny fin and scales adorning its back vanished and the severed tail turned into a tuft of lilac feathers and reattached itself to the animal's body.  
"He will not be happy about this, when he wakes up", quipped the scribe, and the servant nodded. Set merely wiped his brow as he collected his weapons.  
"He will get used to it. After all, the stench of a Subtuf repels just about anything, so he should be save from any attackers."  
"_And_ all possible mates", muttered the scribe under his breath.  
Set desided to ignore the comment.__

_ _   
_ _

Cra Pej sneezed, then wiped his nose with a silken kerchief.  
His son glanced up from where he was studying the newest amendments to the Tome of Judgement that held all the laws and rules of the Pegasus' dukedom.  
"Are you coming down with something, father?" he asked quietly. The archduke shook his head.  
"No, just a feeling of..foreboding, of change."  
Prince Hiro glanced up once more from his studies.  
His father's feelings rarely erred.

Sand.  
Sand.  
And more sand.  
Occasionally, a rock or a pilar of a crumbing temple, remnats of the civilization that had once blossomed here, brought some change to the dreary scenery, but otherwise, it was all the same.  
And it was cold.  
Cursing inwardly, High Prince Set regretted not having begun his journey in late summer instead of early fall.  
Even if they had been delayed by several days, they would have still made it there and back before winter set it.  
But at the current rate, the cold season would fall upon them, where they were the most vulnerable: the desert.  
Harsh winds, cold days and frosty nights, sleets of snow and ice, what meager vegetation survived the bitter conditions scattered rare and scarcely between the dunes...  
Set pulled his coat tighter about him; having long discarded the elegant soft cloth for the warmer, sturdier garment.  
And as if a weight had been lifted of their shoulders, the caravan moved swifter, more determinded and confident than before.

Kat Tsu was bored.  
Ever since his return he grandfather had needled him for any progress he had made.  
Not wanting to make the emperor too suspicious, the young boy had fed the monarch bits and pieces of his newfound skills.  
Not too much, but enough that this one was convinced that Kat's stay with his Pegasoi family had been fruitful.  
Which also meant, that Kat couldn't apply his stealth and masking skills or the warding spells. Instead, he entertained the Emperor with his shapeshifting shenanigans and vastly improved swordfighting abilities.  
Kai Gozu didn't trust him.  
Observating the blond every step he took, he waited for that reveal, that slip-up that would betray Kat Tsu's full range of abilities.  
Which never came.  
For woven withing the protective bracelet High Prince Set had forged for him, were each a hair of Cra Pej and Prince Hiro, inhibiting the Elben lord to unmask Kat Tsu's true powers.

"We will rest here for the night."  
His manservant and scribe nodded, even as they dismounted their steeds and made to set up camp.  
They had made it to a small rock formation, one of the few remaining ones which showed the way into more fruitful, but far more hazardous territory.  
Another two days, and they would leave the Dying Sands behind them.  
Always providing they wouldn't run into one of the giant scorpions or be confronted with one of the sandstorms, that could spring up sudden and without warning.

Set woke up, cold to the bone and weary of travel.  
This was another one of the desert's features: if staying here too long, one would lose the urge to continue, to give effort, but instead sink into a deep apathy that gradually, irrevocally destroyed the will to live.  
Luckily, Set had planned ahead for this occurence. From within his sacred chest he withdrew a large vial, drizzled a couple drops on a woolen cloth then went to rub down their rides before aplying each one drop on his comrades. Then he attached the humid cloth to their tent and, after a brief breakfast, lead his party onwards through the maze of ever repeating nothingness.

"I'm hungry."  
Oh Spectres, _now_ his unicorn decided to talk.  
Scowling, the High Prince tried to glance through the thick underbrush in order to detect the barely visible path meandering through the canopy of lilac and pink leaves and vines.  
"You and all of us," he replied grouchily, as he made the steed turn to the right and downhill,  
"but you're the only one complaining."  
He swore he could feel the unicorn tilt a brow, when it replied,  
"That's because I'm the only one capable of doing so. Or brave enough."  
There were unison huffs and sighs from his companions, and Prince Set bit,  
"Don't make me regret not having fed you to the dragon."  
"..Of course, I am certain at least _some_ of these herbs are edible..?"

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
No. Nuh-uh. I am not going to give the unicorn anymore spotlight that it already has. Unless of course, I decide to turn it into a _Red Shirt_, heheheheheee.... 


	11. Sunghut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, we meet with the Sunghut people. Please r&r to let me know that you're still interested in the story.

_Sunghut_

_Sunghut(so̅o̅n~ho͝ot); noun, people native to the Southeastern border of the Northern Belt  
(Bara-Su, HaTwoa resp.)  
The fraction 'unghu' translates to 'golden'. However, the term is not derived from the gold found in the many rivers meandering throughout the Last Embankments, but from the metallic shimmering bark of the Clamvine Trees the Sunghut use for all their construction and craft. _

_GanYa NuTwam; The Traveler beyond the Realms, Vol. Vlll_

Elbs are very high on etiquette and protocol.  
Compared to the Sunghut they are boorish, ill-mannered brutes with but the barest concept of immaculate behaviour.  
For Sunghut, life is all about rituals and customs.  
Once they had come upon the first signs of civilization, it was imperious for Set and his caravan to remain two days and nights in a row in the same spot, until the local clan initiated contact.  
Following the scout's lead, Set's party was then made to remain three days just within eyeshot of the clan's camp, during which they had to run through a series of cleansing and welcoming procedures, a strict diet and even quarantine their magic, for lack of a better word. Only then were they officially welcomed into the settlement, where a feast had been prepared for them.  
Again, they had to eat and drink in a particular order, greeting every member of the village according to their status, beginning from the smallest, dozing babe to the spindly younglings and supple wives until they finally were introduced to the chieftain.  
By the time the three Elben ambassadors had finally made it to the head of the tribe, the sun had long set and the stars were twinkling in the twilight sky.  
Bowing eight times, according to protocol, the High Pince waited for the old man to return the greeting before finally being allowed to sit down. Both the scribe and manservant nigh on collapsed on the soft cushion seats they were offered, and Set had to forcibly contain a yawn.  
Taking three sips from the strong brew the Sunghut call tea and setting the small glass down each time after it touched his lips, the High Prince clasped is hands before him and bowed to the chieftain. Adressing him without looking him in the face, Set exclaimed,  
"It is beyond our imagination, as to why a people so blessed by the Nine Spectres would even bother to accomodate us, yet you have with no fail showered us with your hospitality. Our gratitude and well wishes shall forever be with you."  
The oldest Sunghut smiled; by the roundabout way the High Prince expressed himself it was clear that the young elb was not too saddle fast in Sunghut, and struggled with the more common idioms.  
"My companions and I have traveled here on behalf of both the Elben Lord, Emperor Kai Gozu the Iron One, as well as the Pegasoi Archduke Cra Pej, the Light of the Cobalt Bastion. We seek no goods nor treasure nor even a trade convention, but the mere goodwill of your people, that you have showered upon us in such abundance."  
But he was an ardent student. The chieftain nodded thrice.  
"It is but scraps and tatters we have to offer, but we offer them freely and happily. Now, would you enlighten our people as to why both the emperor and archduke would seek us?"  
Sitting up straight, High Prince Set declared aloud,  
"We have come here to ensure everlasting peace between all our countries."  
The Elder one regarded him toughtfully.  
"You might have lost your lifes crossing the Planes."  
Set nodded earnestly.  
"Freedom does come at a price."  
His vis-a-vis pondered mutely, then smiled.  
"You are a very wise being, High Prince."  
His dark eyes flitted over to where the unicorn and the two horses stood.  
"Which begs the question; why would you hinder yourself?"  
"TuTup?" asked Set, forehead creasing in confusion. The Elder gestured at his ride, and the unicorn stepped closer upon Set's mute command.  
Gnarly, wilted fingers slid up and down over the buckles, smooth surface and elaborate pyrography of the harpy leather saddle, then tapped at the strands of the blanket.  
"There is..magic here. Dark, dormant magic. Like a..boulder tied to your ankle. Why would you do that to yourself?"  
By know, Set's blue eyes had widened considerably. Following the path his host's digits left with his own fingertips, he trailed the seams of the cloth, up and down, the sides...  
There.  
Like the smallest of fishbones hidden in the soft flesh of a freshly gutted trout, he felt it:  
a string, no, a thread, a twine, a- a-  
"An Idle Hair."+  
The words whispered almost soundlessly past his lips, as he combined his magic with the unicorn's and focused his powers to extract the alien strand from the remaining twine.  
Inspecting it, as it hovered in the air between the two of them, the Elben prince missed the Elder's close scrutiny of his, Set's, facial expressions.  
"I'm guessing, you were not aware of this." Set scowled and used a Flametoad spell to incinerate the hair. Blue eyes trained in on the chieftain.  
"Is there anything else I am unaware of." A rather odd look stole across the older man's face.  
"Your lips," he stated, eerily quiet, "are purple."

Elben Emperor Kai Gozu the Iron One grit his teeth in frustration.  
It had slipped his mind that the Sunghut by custom imposed both physical and spiritual cleansing rituals upon foreigner, thereas exposing and expelling any malevolent powers.  
So, he had been found out.  
Stroking his beard in contemplation, he finally shrugged and settled back in his throne.  
Even if his son was now aware of the hexes cast upon him, there as little either one could do.  
From this distance, it was impossible for him to reinvoke them once they were removed.  
On the other hand, by the time Set would return, all remnants and thus all proof of his, Kai Gozu's, machinations would have dispersed.  
It would be his words against the emperor's.  
Who allowed himself the luxury of a miniscule smirk; who would believe that he would sabotage his own son? Even the feeble-minded, gullible trolls would laugh at such an asumption.

Large golden eyes, hidden within the opulent carvings of the panelling, stared quizzically at the elder elb.  
Kat Tsu, who had been training is stealth and shapeshifting skills in secret whenever he was allowed out of the castle, had been gradually putting them to the test.  
Now he watched as his grandfather dismissed the clairvoyant and returned to his duties of governing.  
And although he had not been able to share the seer's images, he knew in the deepest of his heart, that it had something to do with his father.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
+Idle Hair: I derived this from an expression the French/Belgians use for a lazy person:  
he/she is so lazy, they have hair growing in the palm of their hands


	12. Barrier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're back with a squabble and a cameo and a touch of sadness. Enjoy!

_Barriers_

He had been caught.  
Despite being as sneaky and cautious as any cat, Kat Tsu had been caught morphing through the thick curtains of the throne hall.  
And by none other than his grandfather.  
The grim, silent disapproval had shaken him more than any stern reprimand, and when the emperor's strong, fleshy hand had closed around his small wrist, the blond had let himself be dragged away like a rag doll.  
And now he was under house arrest.  
Encased within the Western Tower that was his home, surrounded by guards, magic wardens and an impenetratable wall of containment spells, the young boy was now forced to learn all there is about Elben laws, history and hierarchy.  
Often he would gaze out the window or completely relocate his desk onto the large balcony of his father's study, just to lessen the opressing feeling of constriction.  
At nights, he would crawl into the High Prince's bed and cry himself to sleep.

"You seem listless."  
Prince Set sighed.  
"I miss my son."  
The Sunghut chieftain smiled in understanding.  
"I noticed. You constantly speak of him, and I witnessed you conjuring up images of him."  
The elb reddened slightly at that. Dark eyes warmed and softened.  
"You love him very much, don't you?"  
Set turned to look at the sea.  
"He is my everything. The light of my life, the burden of and reason for my existence, the breath that fills my lungs, any and every sacrifice I ever made and will make."  
Again, the Sunghut scutinized him.  
"There is more to it, isn't there."  
Set nodded almost imperceptibly.  
"He is also destined to be my groom."  
The High Prince got the satisfaction of seeing the chieftain stunned into speechlessness. Once he regained his voice, the old man queried,  
"But -how? Why? Your own _son_?" This time the sigh carried all the weight of the world.  
"Because I made a vow, a very inconsiderate one. I let my pride, my hubris dictate my words, and now he is to suffer for it."  
For a while, the two men remained silent, gazing at the back and fro of the incoming waves. Then the Sunghut asked,  
"Does he love you?"  
And this time, the elb smiled; his eyes outshining the slowly setting sun.

"What do you mean, 'house arrest'?"  
Archduke Cra Pej, in his function as grandfather to one Kat Tsu, was anything but happy.  
As a matter of fact, he was more than a little infuriated with his common brother-in-law.  
Kai Gozu was not intimidated by the Pegasoi's outburst.  
"It means that our grandson has been keeping secrets from me. Secrets about his progress at your court, dear archduke."  
Amber eyes narrowed.  
"_If_ and what abilities _my_ grandson chooses to display, is alone _his_ decision. When he considers that his mastery of one of his newfound abilites is too unrefined to show it to you or the public in general, he will hone it in private. That is what I taught him."  
Kai Gozu leaned forward and, propping his elbows on the large conference table he and the archduke were seated at, threaded his fingers together and drawled,  
"What else have you taught him?" Cra Pej rose to his full height and, looking down his nose, stated,  
"That is for me to know and not to tell."

_ _"You two are like children, you know that?" exclaimed Prince Hiro, as he attended to his father's injuries. Of course he could have just used a healing incantation to cure the singes and sore spots, but he really needed to drive his point home.  
So, towels, sponges, herbs and pads it was. The Archduke huffed indignantly.  
"I'm not the childish one, but he is! Locking the poor boy away because he refuses to show all that he has learned! Why, if I could, I would just-"  
"Do nothing of the kind, ruriy," reprimanded the younger Pegasus sternly.  
"Remember, everything you do, affects Kat Kat's wellbeing."  
Cra Pej deflated and, shadowing his eyes with one uninjured hand, searched for his grandson's small form on Set's bedroom balcony. Having detected the boy, he waved at him, flowers, sprites and rainbow kisses escaping his digits.  
Kat Tsu waved back, and a cloud of tiny white feathers and green leaves came floating down upon them. Prince Hiro chuckled.  
"A Fenghuang Farewell. I haven't seen that in ages."_ _

_ _"We need to get home", his scribe, I'S' On-shuk° had declared earlier. His manservant, +klenk F'Gat had aqcuiesced.  
Set groaned in exhaustion.  
Sunghut farewell customs were arguably even more tedious than the welcoming rituals. Plus, he had spent the last six day minutely searching, destroying, unraveling and excorcising every single spell his father had layed upon him(really? Altering his scent?!?) and just wanted to lay on the ground and sleep for three weeks.  
Alas, time was not on their side; even with their artifical inhibitions gone, they were in a rush. The earlier they moved northwards, the more ground they could cover in the desert, before the big snow storms-  
"Here, Young One," it was the clan's medicine man who approached him,  
"lay in the sand. The rays of the setting sun and the healing properties of the grains will replenish your strength and endurance."  
Prince Set merely gaped at the man before him. Tall, much taller than himself, the grey-green eyes of his tribe, the shaved head and left half of his face covered with pittoresque inscriptions, and his skin...  
Set had never seen skin as his. Whereas the other Sunghut had various shades of warm, fair brown tones, the healer before him looked as he had been forged out of bronze, layered with gold. There was little difference between his shade and the aureola of the sun partly dipped in the sea.  
Everything was warm and bright, and soothing and gold, and inviting and caring and caressing and patient and...  
"Kat Tsu.." His voice was soft, forlorn, and the medicine man frowned slightly. Then he nodded.  
"Rest. Just one hour, until the sun has finished its descent. Then we can return to the others and conclude your parting ceremonies. If you wish, we will lead you through a shortcut to the Dying Sands, so you will not have to pass through the Gorgone Marshes and save two days of journey."  
Two days.  
Two days less on horseback, two days sooner, until he could hold his son in his arms...  
"Wake me when it's time", he demanded, then, with the help of the healer, buried himself up to the neck in the fine sand and was asleep, even before Ri'Mari had left the beach._ _

_ _°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
*smirk" Just imagining Cra Pej and Kai Gozu having a bitchfight in the conference hall, is too funny. Also, I decided to name Set's companions; after all, if they follow him to hell and back, I guess, they do deserve it, ne?  
Oh, and there is a totally warped and camouflaged Easter Egg in here, too._ _

_ _°shuk: Lord; male form of shu: Lady  
klenk: knight, Sir_ _


	13. The Death Planes, take two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the title says, and it's a lengthy chapter, too.

_The Death Planes, take two_

Everything is white in white in grey.  
The view cuts to a miniscule hill, a bulge that pops out of its snowy encase like a plague spot. One side is rough, uneven, snow-and ice-crusted granite and sandstone, the other a strangely even shaped bubble of fine powdered snow.  
Outside, the cacophony of storm rules supreme.  
Inside, the slight stirring of a blanket indicates that the High Prince has awoken. His manservant F'Gat kneels next to the young elb's cot and murmurs;  
"On-ya Hut, your majesty. I take it, you slept well?" Blinking, the brunet sits upright and gazes at his surroundings.  
"Acceptable."  
Darkness surrounds them save for the light of the small lamp, that sits near the horses' and unicorn's place and the shimmer of the fire. The prince narrows his eyes. His hair is a mess, his face haggard and pale, even in the poor light.  
"Why is it so dark?" he asks in a demanding tone. From the right, I'S' On steps closer. He wears but the slightest of shirts and a long amber tunic. Bowing, he explains,  
"Good morning, High Prince. I am afraid, the snow has cummulated upon our shell. While it helps insulate the cavern-"  
"Just remove it," the prince cuts in, "before the weight causes it to break."  
Both men bow, then the scribe raises his hands. The servant interrupts him.  
"You cannot cause the bubble to shake. It might crack under the additional pressure."  
I'S' On turns to his companion with a stern look. F'Gat walks over to one of the sidewalls. He too merely wears a tunic and lose pantalon's made from castlebird's feathers. Summoning a heated fire poker, he gently, carefully drives the glowing hot metal through the ice shield. Immediately, a gust of icy wind comes whistling in.  
Unpertubed, the elb uses the rod to widen the opening, allowing more cold, fresh air into the cave. Both the prince and scribe scowl. Their rides shiver.  
Twisting the fire poker around, so the hook can burrow itself into the hard encasement, he tugs and pulls. First, only a small part of the crust breaks off, falls to the ground-  
A general outcry from everyone, as the entire snow blanket tumbles down in a miniscule avalanche and the cave is flooded with blinding white light.  
Everything is white in white and grey. A glistening of something more solid, as an enourmous gorge opens, displaying hundreds and hundreds of small, needlelike teeth.  
For sure, they will not be going anywhere today.

Kat Tsu was sick.  
Out of nowhere he had fallen ill, a mere cold at first, that had soon developped into a raging fever. Having practially forced his way into the Elben palace, the archduke sat at the blond's bed, dabbing this one's forehead with rosemary and thyme water.  
Prince Hiro used several expulsion chants to drive whatever poisonous liquids and phlegm coursed through his son's veins, but finally shook his head.  
"It is useless, ruriy. All malevolent elements have been removed. This is not a physical illness."  
Both Pegasoi exchanged a look. Then Hiro turned to the door and declared,  
"I am going to check on my husband."  
A shuddering breath escaped small, fragile lungs.

On'Yan'garch.  
The Snow Serpent.  
A creature, older than the desert itself, part elemental, part something entirely forbidden.  
Its appetite is unrivaled, though its existence as ungraspable as a widow's sigh on a summer breeze.  
_"It has a thousand eyes, yet none, and a thousand claws, but not one. It feeds and feasts, but with no rhyme. Devouring mountains and sparing lifes at times."_  
Pale, paler than the snow outside, the scribe reiterates the stanza.  
His companions are far too horrified to even register it.  
It doesn't fly, it doesn't crawl, but slithers, swims, floats forwards. Dwarving any dragon, capable of devouring the King of Giants with but a single, lazy gulp, the serpent closes in on the cavern. Unlike a snake's elongated snout, its maw is rounded, like a frog's. Silver is the predominant shade of its skin, though there are hints of lilac and violet as well.  
With a leap a being its size shouldn't be capable of, it descends upon the terrified group-  
the roaring of the storm is cut off abruptly.

Kat Tsu's brown eyes flew wide open, his entire body trembling. Immediately, his father transported back to his grandfather's side, helping the older Pegasus to take hold of his shivering form and sooth him.  
Twin gasps, as the magical shackles around the boy's wrists flashed bright blue and exploded, and then a strange, hollow sound escaped the child's lips.

"Well, that could have gone better", states the manservant sarcasticly. Prince Set shoots him a withering glare.  
"I fail to see, how it could have been worse." I'S'On cautiously steppes closer.  
"He is right, your majesty. It could have easily bitten into our shelter, breaking it apart and squashing us all." The High Prince sniffles discretly.  
"So instead, we wait here for the beast to digest us gradually."  
For a moment, there is an opressive, deafening silence, despite the churning and milling sounds around them. Gracefully, the High Prince rises from his bed and, with the aid of his servant, makes to get dressed and presentable, aided by the gleam of the small lamp. The horses and unicorn whinny and sigh, but neither one bothers to even rise for a trot, leave alone a panic. There is nowhere left to go, so they settle into the inevitable.  
Once befitted in his attire of a short blue tunic, wide, silken pants and his Imperial shawl, Set gathers next to the makeshift _Sun's Call_, bypassing fruit and biscuits and reaches for the tea.  
There is no desire for saying thanks or prayers; instead, the three men try to come up on how to teleport the lot of them safely out of the beast's stomach.  
While the act as such would proof to be difficult, but feasible, there is no telling where such a precipitous escape attempt would land them. Without knowing the Snow Serpent's location or general direction, they might just as well transfer themselves to the bottom of the sea. Or into a blaze mountain's hellish pit.  
Going through all and any spells and hexes, any sliver of knowledge passed form mouth to ear about the On'Yan'Garch, the group notices the gentle, rocking sway of their cave. Apparently, the serpent is moving or its digestive system has began to pick up.  
I'S'On sets his jaw, face locked in a grim expression. F'Gat mirrors the scribe's stern look, though he can't help the sheen of sweat. High Prince Set swallows, dryly, and his heart breaks, knowing he will never hold his son in his arms again.  
And then all around them, tiny lights flicker on.  
The travelers gaze in wonder and astonishment, as more and more glowing specks appear, flooding their prison with a balming, warm glow.  
"Firefly spell," whispers Set incredulous, "but how? In here? Did you-?"  
His entourage, along with the unicorn, shake their heads in disbelief. Set returns his gaze onto the woundrous spectacle.  
And draws back in disgust. Both men glance at him, then take a closer look at their surroundings.  
Muffled sounds of repulsion echo throughout the shelter. Sometimes, knowing is worse than not knowing.  
Veins, thick as treetrunks, pulsate, strings of muscle, expand and contract, flexing like rivers of black-red-green tar, pockets and appendages suckle, lick, nip at the encasement.  
Pieces of rock, compressed snow and ice, cascades of water slosh past them, peppered with bits and pieces, rather clumps, of soil.  
"Now there is something I could have gone my entire life through not ever seeing", F'Gat croaks.

Sweat ran down Cra Pej's forehead, his silver hair unraveled, a flag of silken strands whipping about the archduke, who held on to his grandson's right hand. Prince Hiro, teeth grit in extortion, made certain not to crush his son's left hand as he poured every ounce of his magic into the boy, anchoring the three of them to the here and know, as the Pegasoi ruler increased, strengthened, channeled Kat Tsu's raw, arcane abilities.  
Unseen, through a transparent part of the wall, Kai Gozu watched the transcendal battle impassionately.  
He had half a mind of joining in, aiding his common family and grandson in their struggle, but decided against it.  
If his son, the High Prince, were not to return to the palace, he would make certain the younger elb would be mourned and buried far beyond his status and commemorated as one of Elben history's finest heroes.  
He teleported back to his lounge, sipping on the chalice of warmed huckleberry wine. It was but a matter of time until Kat Tsu would be his to command and form.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
Don't you just love to hate Gozu? As for the size of On'Yan'Garch; the cave our three wayward heroes are locked in is about the size of an average traditional Japanese room(6 tatami/~10sqm/~30sqft). So yes, this is not your everyday titanic snake. You do the math.


	14. Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Long chapter ahead with..but read for yourself.

_Death_

Cra Pej clutched the body of his beloved grandson tightly, sobbing, crying into the still boy's silken shirt.  
Kat had turned blue and cold, his large golden eyes dull and empty, as his life ebbed away with each fading breath.  
Hiro sat there, kneeling next to his son's bed, tears streaming forever from shattered, vacant eyes. He couldn't breath, couldn't think, his heart, his soul, his entire being thrown into agony at the loss.  
No.  
Not this.  
Not his son.  
Not is light, his sunshine, the smile on his lips, the beat of his heart, his very reason to live.  
He couldn't, wouldn't want to go on another day, even another minute, without his precious Kat Tsu in his life. If his son's fate was to die so young, then he would gladly follow him into the afterlife. Gently, tenderly cradling the young boy's hand in his own, he placed a trembling kiss into the cold palm, and released it.  
His eyes widened in astonishment.  
There, running from the very spot his lips had touched all the way up the boy's arm direction to his heart, was a golden thread, a vein of pulsating, shiny warmth.  
It escaped through Kat Tsu's shirt and out the window heading for the south-east.  
A wild, desperate hope rose in Prince Hiro. With a mere gesture of his arm he had his wayfare armament summoned and turned to his father, eyes ablaze.  
"Do not let go of him, ruriy," he demanded, as he adjusted the bag to his belt and placed a last kiss on his son's clam forehead,  
"keep him strong and safe until I return. And no matter what, do net let anyone know about this."  
With that, Prince Hiro threw himself out of the window, even as he shifted into his Pegasus form. Large, enormous wings shadowed the flank of the Western tower, as the Prince pressed forward, gaining speed and altitude at an incredible rate. For what he lacked in magic, Prince Hiro more than tenfold made up for in his flying abilities.  
If there had or has ever been a Pegasus swifter than Prince Hiro of the Lower Heights, then the Nine Specters had yet to learn about it.

The interiour of the dome shimmered.  
Diamonds, crystals, flitter and glitter and bright without being blinding.  
Set recognized the energy signature, but couldn't believe it.  
The ground below shook, as the Snow Serpent's stomach revolted, but the High Prince barely noticed. All the little specks were coming together, cumulating to form a shape so familiar to him, it stilled his heart.  
"Kat..Tsu..?" he croaked, as the boy's form grew more stable, more tangible, and then Kat Tsu stood before him. Still somewhat fragile, whispy, but whole.  
"Mah'Shuk", whispered the boy, as he flung himself forwards and into his father's arms.  
Set held on tightly to his son, tears cascading over pale, hollowed cheeks, as he croaked,  
"Kat..you here..But how..?" Kat Tsu beamed at him, tired and somewhat sadly.  
"I don't want you to leave. Not without me." Large, slender hands drove over the golden mane, the soft, round face.  
"But..but what about your ruriy?" asked the Elben prince. Kat Tsu merely smiled.  
"He will understand."  
With that, the two remained in a tight embrace, even as around them the milling and churning grew stronger.

Knowing the route his husband had taken, provided Hiro with the advantage of saving time. There was no need for diversions, for redirections, because Kat Tsu's golden thread lead him directly to the one place he had hoped beyond hope that it wouldn't:  
the Death Planes.

Sitting on Set's lap, Kat Tsu was hungrily sipping on some broth, even as he listened to his father and this one's entourage tell him about their plight and turmoils along their journey. When the High Prince arrived at the Idle Hair Kai Gozu had implanted upon him along with several other curses, Kat Tsu nodded.  
"I knew he had done something bad, because he was always watching you." Three sets of eyes narrowed in suspicion.  
"Watched us? How?" queried I'S' On. Kat shrugged his shoulders.  
"Through a seer."

Cra Pej's heart skipped a beat. He had closed off the chamber with a magical barrier strong enough to even withstand the Emperor's powers, and was now watching in fascination how his grandson's body slowly regained its usual hue.  
Warmth, precious warmth began to sicker into the cold limbs, and the archduke aided it with his own body heat and enchantment.

So far, Prince Hiro had used two teleportation spells and one for stamina, but found himself growing tired.  
He had crossed the marshes and swampland and even the Jungle of Fevers, and stood on the infringment of the Death Planes. Returning to his human form, he rolled out a sleeping mat made from Prosperous silk and Ful'Ten feathers, which helped him restore his powers. He ate a Tar Plum and washed it down with mulberry wine, then settled down to sleep.  
One hour would be sufficient to replenish his strength and endurance.

F'Gat watched the dome worriedly.  
There was a crack, no longer than a handwith and barely wide enough to pass a fairie's hair through, but it was worrysome. He turned to his travelmate, the scribe. Who shook is head.  
"Let them rest," he murmured, setting his eyes on the High Prince and his offspring, peacefully sleeping cuddled together on the prince's cot,  
"we will have to rouse them soon enough." Tilting his head to one side, he added as an afterthought,  
"Although, it would be best if they could pass on like this."  
F'Gat conceded.

Whatever he had expected, this hadn't been it.  
There was a hole, an abyss in the desert floor, easily twice the size of the Cobalt Palace's main court. A shiver ran down the Pegasus' back; there were few beings large enough to create a tunnel this enormous, and only one strong enough to continue its travel through the frozen earth.  
Price Hiro hesitated for the wink of an eye, then followed On'Yan'Garch into its domain.  
If he had to slay the Snow Serpent to save his family, he would do so gladly.  
Or die trying.

Twin sets of eyes, blue and amber, shot wide open.  
Set, one arm still wrapped tight around Kat Tsu's shoulders, rose into a sitting position.  
"Father, what is it?" asked the blond, woken by the High Prince's emotional distress.  
Who looked down at him, then past the ice dome into the chasm of entrails.  
And then he felt it; strong and clear like a beacon of light through the darkness:  
Prince Hiro. And he was approaching fast.  
"It's..Hiro. He is coming for us", he declared, and the others stared at him in utter disbelief. Looking down at his son, he asked,  
"Did -did you summon him here?"  
The small blond shook his head, obviously equally confused as everyone else.  
Set closed his eyes and smiled; trust his common husband to be protective to a fault.  
Standing from his bed, he donned his battle armour.  
With his family assembled, he decided to do what he should have done from the very beginning:  
he would fight.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
I just pictured Hiro with long hair tied in a french braid slung around his shoulders, in a tunic and lose bell-bottom pants, descending from the heavens -as- it were- like an archangel. Anyone want to draw that, please do.

Mah'Shuk: Elbish; (dear)father, here, father of mine


	15. Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yet another battle -sheesh, I just can't cut these guys some slack, ne?

_Pain_

Feathers, ruffled, broken, bloodstained, fluttered all about them.  
And still Prince Hiro was stabbing away at the beast; using the tunnel's narrow space to his advantage.  
He could feel his husband's energy, the elb's magic providing him with the light necessary to attack their opponent.  
The Snow Serpent was twisting, roaring, its dry, cold skin peppered with myriads and myriads of razosharp spikes, which kept stabbing at the Pegasus.  
Hiro swerved, did a spiral roll and cut off several of the deadly tips with one swipe of his Horn Blade.

Simultaneously, Set tore away at On'Yan'Garch's insides; his entourage combining all their magic power to detect the tiny golden thread that had followed Kat Tsu to their prison.  
"There!" both the servant and scribe cried, and the unicorn conceded.   
Set meanwhile had switched his sword with the Fire Hawk's breath; a spear made of obsidian and fire hawk feathers. He rammed the elongated lance into a distinct point of their ice dome, casting a molten glass spell-

Hiro's ears began to bleed, as the monster let out a scream, deep, thunderous, like an avalance chasing down a steep slope, but he never ceased to attack and evade.  
And suddenly, he felt it, a ray of heat, a flicker of light...  
With a fierce battle cry he made for the small sliver of brightness, aimed and plunged his sword through the serpent's hide.  
And everything seemed to happen at the same moment:  
I'S'On, Fu Gat and the rides and equipment vanished in a flurry of bubbles and glimmer, tracking alongside Kat Tsu's soul thread, as the ice dome burst.  
Set pulled back the spear, even as Kat Tsu surrounded them with a protective shield.   
Prince Hiro was sucked into the opened wound and landed admidst his husband and their son, coated in slime, blood and various body fluids, which ate into his skin and flesh.  
The remaining stone walls crumbled, when the creature began to roll and squirm wildly, and Hiro wasted no time scooping his loved ones up and escaping with them through the wound Set held open due to his spear and magic, all the while showering them with healing rain bursts.  
Barely out of the serpent's stomach, they felt On'Yan'Garch begin to trash about and it was Kat Tsu's morphing ability that saved them, as they phased into the ground.  
One wing clearly bereft of most of its feathers, the other barely functional, Hiro pressed on through the soil, away from the tremors caused by the Snow Serpent's attempt at chasing them down.  
High Prince Set clung to his son and groom, eyes closed, focusing on the hairlike thread leading them into freedom; his body draining as much of the latent magic surrounding him as possible and then released it in one blinding flash towards their pursuer.  
For several moments, the Snow Serpent froze, then burst into flames. Blue and white, cold to the point of burning flesh clear off the bone, and On'Yan'Garch screamed, shrieked in agony. The ground, the very earth around them shook, and Hiro decided to head towards fresh air.

They broke through the surface like fish leaping up from a river bed, gasping at the cold and snow and harsh winds.  
Then warmth encased them, soothing, balming and then they knew nothing more.

Prince Hiro of the Lower Heights woke up, his left shoulderblade paining and throbbing. His head felt ready to explode, his skin seemed to be crawling with fire ants and every bone in his body was begging for rest.  
"Easy there, ban'youn," came a low, soft voice to his right,   
"you have been badly injured and need all the rest you can get."  
Cautiously, the Pegasus turned his head to the speaker.  
"Ruriy," he croaked incredulous, "but how..where..?" Cra Pej shook his head.   
"It doesn't matter. You will learn, once you have healed."  
As the older Pegasus drove one elegant hand over Hiro's face, the prince's eyes drifted close.  
Yet, he wondered, as sleep claimed him anew, didn't his father look..older?   
Had his beautiful sliver hair not turned grey..?

Rarely ever had the archduke cast a spell of such magnitude. Calling upon the powers of all his court, he had let the magic follow the tiny string of Kat Tsu's being and teleport the lot of them home. He had managed, but just barely, and collapsed, once he could be certain that the caravan was back safe and sound before him.  
It had cost him a large portion of his arcane powers, and would take days, if not weeks to regain his usual strength.  
But it didn't matter; he would have easily given up all his magical power if it had meant that his family would be reunited.

Kat Tsu didn't wake.  
Set gazed down at the small form next to him, trying to fight the pain and weariness weighing his body down and forcing his eyes closed.  
Three days.  
It had been three days since they had returned; both Is'O'N and Fu'Gat had completely recovered, their rides were almost fully restored and both he and his husband were slowly, but gradually regaining their strength.  
Archduke Cra Pej had been bedridden for an entire day, but had insisted his bed being placed between his son's and grandson's, Set's cot flanking Kat Tsu's on the right.  
Whereas the two princes had drifted in and out of sleep over the past two days, their son had never woken. He had stirred and moaned once or twice, but not once opened his eyes.  
Tiredly, the High Prince drove one hand tenderly, cautiously over the boy's forehead and down his cheek. Kat Tsu's skin had lost a lot of his luster, but so had all of them.  
Set's high cheekbones stood out like razors, his cheeks hollowed in his waxpaper-white face. Circles under his eyes, dark blue and purple, worrylines around his dimmed, azure orbs, chestnut hair hanging lackluster around his shoulders...  
Prince Hiro entered, his left arm in a sling. The Pegasus' normally tan complexion was like washed-out hickory sand; grainy, uneven, pale bamboo. His hair, despite being freshly washed, groomed and treated with a blend of sandlewood and green rose oil, still looked brittle and dry as if spun from coconut tree fibre.  
"How is he fairing?" he asked in a soft whisper; his throat still hoarse from the strain of battle and the insane speed with which he had flown through the Dying Sands, fighting his way through the icy temperatures and howling blizzards.  
Set shook his head.  
"Still the same, I fear. He moves and sighs occasionally, but he doesn't wake."  
Hiro slipped underneath the comforter of the gigantic bed Cra Pej had basically forced Kai Gozu to help him conjur up for their offspring, so the three would not have to sleep separted. Gently, he snuggled his good arm underneath Kat's form and held him in a loose embrace. Dark brown eyes searched deep blue ones.  
"Go back to sleep, _Corh_," he rasped,  
"I'll keep vigil over both of you."  
Set regarded him quietly for a moment, then nodded and, cuddling their son close, almost instantly fell asleep.  
Prince Hiro sighed, as he watched his family, then settled in to watch over their slumber.

It was ugly.  
What had started as a heated argument, soon escalated into an actual fistfight between the two rulers. Although Emperor Kai Gozu had far more experience in physical combat, archduke Cra Pej had the advantages of both his comparable youth and superiour physique on his side.  
Blow after blow, punch by stab, hit by kick, the two most powerful monarchs of the Northern Belt turned the highly respectable conference hall of the Cobalt Palace to a mere school yard.  
The members of court and staff merely oversaw the battle from the sidelines, magically moving furniture aside and or repairing any damage done to the interior.  
Finally, the two rulers decided to end their squabble and resorted to exchange angry stares.  
Everyone present held their breath.  
An unfleshly war!  
Kai Gozu grit his teeth in pain, a single drop of blood trickled from Cra Pej's nose. Clutching their heads, the public fled the room and closed it off with a supression spell.  
Kai Gozu's hair came undone, hair clips and ornamentation tumbling to the floor. Cra Pej's silver mane seemed to gain a life of its own; ripping out its vast conglomeration of combs, pins, flowers, braids and bands and sending them flying about the place.  
And then the Pegaus let out a sharp call and the elb fell to his knees, defeated. Several minutes, all that could be heard were the heavy pants of the two men, then Cra Pej rose to his full height and declared,  
"My family stays here. End of discussion."  
Kai Gozu merely nodded, applying a healing spell to his burst eardrums.  
There would be other ways to achieve his goal.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
So, with Kat Tsu's life still in the balance, Kai Gozu is still plotting. And yes, he and Cra Pej often act like schoolboys...

Corh: Pegasoi; love, beloved, husband, spouse


	16. Sleep

_Sleep_

_The Nine Specters are the ones who oversee everything. To them things like love, hate, war, piece, suffering and happiness, death or life mean nothing. Infinity, eternity; the concept of these escape them. They are not beings or creatures, nor elemental spirits or even deities. They are things that exist beyond existence. No names have been attached to them, for what value does something as ephemeral as a name have? Throughout the countless spheres and myriads of tongues they are reffered to as The Nine Specters.  
The Ones That Are._

_The Draken Scriptures; Songs of Creation, Hymn 14,7_

Prince Hiro was getting better. High Prince Set had reclaimed his strength and health.  
And still, their son Kat Tsu was sleeping.  
The princes took turns washing, grooming, even feeding him with magically altered nurishments, but to no avail.  
The blond boy would swallow without chewing, on reflex, but only mere crumbs and bits and pieces.  
It broke Hiro's heart, seeing his Kat Kat's formerly gargantuan appetite reduced to this mere picking.  
Often, Set would find his common groom sitting on the bed, Kat Tsu cradled in his arms, the both of them cocooned by his gigantic wings, peacefully dozing away.  
Other times, Prince Hiro would listen to the elb read stories, incantations, everything they though would rouse their son from his slumber to the boy.  
Yet, Kat Tsu dreamt on.

Archduke Cra Pej meanwhile had yet a different set of problems.  
On'Yan'garch was dead.  
His son had slain the Snow Serpent -in self-defense and to save his family, certainly- but the problem still remained.  
On'Yan'Garch had been an elemental, a sentient extension of the forces of nature patroling the desert.  
With its death, the natural balance of the Dying Sands had shifted.  
For not only had the giant being regulated in parts the weather, but through its travels through the eart's crust churned the ground asunder, moving rich, fertile soil upwards, opening channels for ground water to reach the open and reforming the terrain, creating new dunes providing travelers with shelters against the icy wind.  
Also, the Snow Serpent had feasted mostly on the giant scorpions inhabitating the desolate lands, and without it, there was most likely a surge in their population to be expected.  
The archduke groaned, face buried in his palms.  
Killing an elemental, never mind how destructive this one seemed, always proofed to be the greater of two evils.

"Killing an elemental, never mind how destructive it seems, always proves to be the greater of two evils" chastitized Emperor Kai Gozu sternly.  
Both his son and common son-in-law stood before him, features impassive, not replying.  
Kai Gozu tapped his elongated fingernails against the armrest of his throne; a sound which always made Set grit his teeth.  
Tapping the armrest usually meant that his father was coming up with some elaborate, but entirely harebrained idea.  
Clapping his hands together, the Emperor nodded.  
"There is no other solution. We must restore the behemoth."  
Two sets of jaws came unhinged. Prince Hiro was the first to stutter,  
"Re-restore? As in, bring back to live? Bu-but even if we managed that, it would mean-"  
"Going to the Dying Sands!" ended the High Prince incredulous.  
Surely this was just a jest.  
But Kai Gozu nodded anew.  
"I am afraid, it cannot be avoided. After all, the chance-"  
"But it is mid-winter!", protested Prince Set,  
"we would die, before we even reached its resting place."  
"Besides," cut Hiro in,  
"it is so deep below ground, that the chances of it decaying before spring are less than nil. Plus, with Set blasting it with fire, I highly doubt it survived."  
Cold, grey eyes narrowed at the High Prince.  
"Did you use Glowing or Cold Flames'?" he queried lowly.  
Set returned his gaze without flinching.  
"Cold flames, o-Ok'That."  
Kai Gozu steepled his fingers.  
"Then there still is hope left."

Archduke Cra Pej, when angry, was a sight to behold.  
However, when he was like this, in a state beyond hot blinding rage, in full formal attire, his aura made ancient oaks tremble.  
Even two floors apart, every single being bowed or knelt, awaiting in stupefyied fear the passing by of the irate Pegasoi monarch, and kept their eyes downcast, long after his presence had faded.  
The large, heavy yew doors opened on their own volition, several Jun'Ka's leaps away.  
A whirlwind heraled his entrance, one Kai Gozu barely acknowleged.  
"You will not send our sons into the Dying Sands. I forbid it."  
His voice was not loud, but carried throughout the Crystal Bastion. The Emperor rested one hand in his palm.  
"Or else what."  
A flicker of something..ancient ghosted through golden eyes.  
"Or I will see myself forced to declare war upon the Elben empire."

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
*sigh* Cra Pej can be downright terrifying, once he drops his playful, flamboyant act.  
I took inspiration from _Yami no Matsuei_ for his dress style, particularly _Seiryu and_ _Rikujo_. If you don't know _Yami no Matsuei_, you should definetly check it out.


	17. Sunflowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quite chapter and a small surprise -enjoy

_Sunflowers_

Their return to the Crystal Bastion was more of a mournful event, than a triumphant homecoming.  
Despite all the flags and banners raised, the people cheering and celebrating them the entire way throughout the capitol and into the palace, High Prince Set and Kat Tsu sported expressions, more befitting a wake.  
Archduke Cra Pej and Prince Hiro had traveled alongside them to let everyone know, that the Pegasoi held no grudge towards the Elbs, but meant to see the rightful heir to the throne home safe and sound.  
Finally, they stood before the emperor, who welcomed them with all due respect and obvious contentment at having his offspring back at his court. A great feast was held, but neither of the guests of honour displayed great appetite. Kat Tsu not excluded.  
Four days the festivities lasted, and when the archduke and his son returned home, it was not without having renewed the peace treaty with the Elben emperor.

"It is so quiet", muttered Hiro to himself, as he walked through his chambers.  
For the past several weeks, the palace had resounded with the joyous laughter and loud calls of his son.  
Now, the walls echoed nothing but the sound of his lonely footsteps.  
He found his father sitting in his study, gazing forlornly at a small object nestled in the palm of his hand. Cra Pej rose his head, a wistful smile on his face.  
Hiro blinked at the small, delicate item.  
An Endless Knot, wattled from Kat Tsu's golden hair.

"It has been so long."  
"Yes, your Highness, but it was a necessity."  
"I wonder, if my loved ones are still alive..?"  
"You have awoken, meaning, their blood must have called for you. What better proof that they do still roam the plane of the living."  
"Yes, but still..I am exhausted."  
"That is understandable, your Highness. It has been quite an ordeal after all."

His manservant bowed to him.  
"His Imperial Excelleny, Regent Prince Kai Mo'Ku has returned, your Highness."  
Set paled and twisted around. Practically scurrying down the halls, he went in search of the Regent Prince.  
Mo'Ku, his younger brother, had been second in line to inherit the thrown, until Kat Tsu had been born. Unlike many other royals, however, he did not envy his future brother-in-law, but was in fact delighted that the, what he considered 'cumbersome ordeal of ruling', was lifted from his shoulders.  
Yet, the High Prince didn't like to leave his son in his brother's care. His raven-haired sibling was an adventurer by nature and mischief incarnate.  
His misdemeanors were never ill-spirited or harmful, but still irritating and rather obnoxious at times. And like all young boys, Kat Tsu couldn't help the allure of startled shrieks and protesting shouts at whatever miniscule mayhem he caused.  
Which is why Set was ardent to keep the two separated or supervised; Mo'Ku was the only person who could make Kat stray from the path Set had decided his future groom to walk upon, and unravel his elder brother's hard work.

The High Priest found the two youths sitting in his library, Kat listening with starry eyes as his uncle recounted to him his journeys and adventures throughout the sphere and beyond. Folding his arms before his chest, the brunet snarked,  
"After all this time, and I am the last to learn that you have returned. Really, brother, I must admit that I am not a mere bit offended and hurt."  
Regent Prince Kai Mo'Ku, younger brother to High Prince Kai Set, in his function as Imperial Ambassador, Elben Lord of Treasury and Second Admiral in Chief of the Imperial Fleet, turned to look at his elder brother.  
Raven waves that pooled in a curtain past his hips and were held together with an ornate silver, turquoise imbedded hair clip. A tanned complexion, unlike Set's pallor, due to him facing any and all weather conditions. Slate-blue eyes, larger but of the same shape as Set's, twinkled in genuine surprise and happiness at the High Priest's appearance.  
A smile, wide, dazzling, inviting and warm spread across his features, when he rose from the large seatee and walked over to his brother.  
Coming to a stand before him, he gazed into the older one's azure depths and cheered,  
"Good day, °f'nat, it sure is nice to see you again." Set scowled  
"That would be *_fe'Hnat_ for you, young man", he reprimanded sternly. Then his expression softened.  
Three years had passed, since he had last seen his +r'ok Mnot, and his younger brother had grown since then. Not much, but just enough to be descirnable. A widening of the shoulders, a hardening around the eyes, the slight loss of baby fat accenting the gradually more angular shape of the face...  
"In all seriousness, Mo'Ku, I missed you. You know that. No matter what, I always miss you."  
The Regent Prince sobered up at that, then nodded, mutely. For a moment, the two brothers stood there, sharing their experiencies of their time apart by means of their spiritual bond. Every so often, a chuckle or a cocked brow was given in reaction to one happening or another, but otherwise, their dialogue remained silent.  
Kat Tsu watched the two Princes sadly, his heart clenching in his chest.  
Unlike the other elbes, which develop a bond with their families and close relations early on in life, he had yet to show any real signs of such attributes. The mages and sages of court had argued, that it was his semi-Pegasoi descent which inhibited his ability, but both Cra Pej and Prince Hiro had instisted, that similar bonds existed among all the Pegasoi, though not to the extent as the elbes.  
Kat sighed dejectedly.  
He loved his father very much, and he knew that he made the High Prince proud, despite his mishappenings and flaws.  
It was just..he longed to know more about the brilliant, quiet, stoic emperor to be. How could he meet his standards, his expectations, if he couldn't discern the High Prince's deepest desires?

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
So, Mo'Ku is back -let's see what the raven-haired little brother might cause for trouble at court.

°f'nat: here, Mo'Ku uses the Elben counterpart to the Japanese _nii-chan_(big bro'), to which Set insists being called  
*fe'Hnat: o-nii-san (elder brother)  
+r'ok Mnot: Elbish; younger/little brother


	18. Return to the Death Planes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back again with a lengthy chapter.

_Return to the Death Planes_

_Through a crystal, made of gold, and a body of water, that contains no liquid, a bark, that was not a boat, sailed on a silent wind towards the Western border, where, beyond the Fields of Ginungagap, the Orb of Truth awaits those, who seek forgiveness._

_Book of Spells; The Journey of the Pendantmaker, verse 44,1_

High Prince Set shivered in the cold.  
"Would you care to explain to me again, why we are standing here?" he asked through grit teeth. His common husband rubbed his hands together.  
"Because your father is a °_rakl'inT_ and my father can not leave well enough alone", he replied darkly.  
Prince Hiro glanced around; in a lose circle there stood a flock of his finest Pegasoi wizards; several of the elb's eternal mages, four unicorns, five large Ice drakes(Hiro did not like the way they looked at the unicorns)and -_Balregg_.  
No, none of the pesky, violent fire demons from lore, but the oldest still living Black Flame Dragon.  
An avatar of destruction, fire and ash, he had been the first to react to On'Yan'Garch's death. From deep within the belly of the earth he had risen, to see what might have felled his frosty counterpart, and once realizing the full extent of the happenings, had immediately summoned the Eternal High Council.  
It is a call, _the_ call, no one dare ignore, be they noble or the lowest of creatures dwelling in the muck. From far and beyond, one being of each kind had made its way to where the plump massive that was Balregg sat in its own firey pit.  
It was soon agreed, that since the Pegasoi and Elbs were responsible for the slaughter, it was their duty to revive the elemental anew.  
Hence the assembly.  
Currently, the Ice Drakes were outlining the vast territory underneath which the Snow Serpent lay buried in the frozen soil. Rearing their heads back, they simultaneously blasted large rifts of ice and Cold Flames into the ground, ensuring that the various lines connected and crossed in the proper way, until they had drilled an enormous pentagram into the soil. The unicorns assembled in a smaller circle admist the magic sign, each facing one of the cardinal directions.  
Now the elemental mages stepped into place; six in total to represent the individual essences of magic. Each two Pegasoi wizards flanked the Ice Drakes.  
And then it was Set's and Hiro's turn. Determinded, the two princes walked towards the very center of the summit and, facing each other, interlocked their fingers.  
Hands held shoulderhigh, palms pressed together, their foreheads touched as they closed their eyes and focused.  
Nothing happened.  
Then, a spark, from one of the unicorns.  
A glimmer, running down one of the drake's back.  
A hushed exclamation, a whispered spell, a supressed incantation, as the magicians gathered and focused the powers.  
Suddenly, all around them a cold, white-blue inferno erupted, as the entire pentagram was alit with a thundering roar.  
Everyone braced themselves against the magical onslaught, even as the light changed to a bright green.  
And then Balregg stepped into action. The ground thrembled and shook, as he buried himself deep within the core of the earth. Following the lines of the pentagram, he cut through the dirt with the speed of a +Stan'tPh, disrupting, breaking the prison of Cold Flames that encased On'Yan'Garch.  
On the surface, there was chanting, grit teeth, sweat and pained expressions, beacons of light and darkness as the assembly tried to harness and bind the stupendous amount of power-  
The ground gave way underneath them. Unprepared, several tumbled into the chasms, narrowly escaping death due to the help of their fellow sorcerers.  
And then, On'Yan'Garch appeared.  
Slowly, ever so slowly, the behemoth rose to the air, as Balregg pushed from underneath to free it from its grave.  
Immediately, the remaining magical forces joined, shot to the sky and drove into the Snow Serpent's body like a bolt of lightning.  
The soil closed unerneath it, unscathed, as if nothing had transgressed.  
Incredulous, the various beings stared at the creature, which seemed to span from horizon to horizon.  
"Is it- did it work?" rasped one of the elb mages.  
A nigh imperceptible tremor rippled across the felled beast's body. Balregg scowled, then hissed.  
Another tremor, yet another, then the gigantic form of On'YanGarch rose, bucked, heaved, twisted, upsetting the ground and soil, as it fought against its invisible chains. For a moment, the temperature around them seemed to drop, when On'YanGarch opened its titanic maw-  
and vomited over a radius of four point two square kilometers.

Singed, defeated, yet triumphant, that was how their small caravan went home.  
It had gone considerably well, despite having two polar opposite elementals throwing a hissy fit.  
Well, at least now the Dying Sands had a new, rather prominent hill formation to serve as a guiding point.  
"I hate you," mumbled Set. Hiro muttered,  
"I hate myself. I hate life. Or at least today." His common husband remained silent for a while, then growled,  
"Can we agree to never talk about this...*_fallàté_ again? As in ever?"  
Prince Hiro nodded.  
"I have not the slightest inkling what you are reffering to."

At least Cra Pej had the decency to restrict his laughter to some low, friendly chuckles, as he administered what felt like the twelfth cleansing ritual upon his son and his companions.  
While the previous washings were really just on a physical level, the archduke painstakingly removed any remnants of raw magic energy and spiritual debris that cluttered the wayweary group's minds and souls.  
"So I take it, Balregg was all but happy to have his mate back, yes?" the silverhaired monarch asked. Set tilted a brow.  
"I beg your pardon?" Prince Hiro grinned.  
"Don't tell me you did not know that Balregg and On'Yan'Garch are, well, _spouses_."  
The High Prince dumbly stared at the two Pegasoi.  
"For lack of a better word", added Cra Pej.  
Set stared some more. Finally, he spoke,  
"Are you trying to tell me, that elementals actually -_marry_? Or at least mate?" Prince Hiro nodded.  
"Of course. And since nature always seeks balance, we usually find counterparts joined together. AihaT'Nep and SuiLorhh, Earth and Wind, Water and-"  
"Thank you, I get the concept," bit Set.  
He let the warm surges of cleansing energy flow through him, healing the scars and wounds left on his memory, his self, basking in the care and comfort  
Eventually, the ritual came to an end. The Elben Prince just stood there, looking strangely lost. His husband tilted his head inquisitively.  
"Well?" Prince Set frowned, knowing full well that he sounded like a petulant child and could not bring himself to care one bit, when he replied,  
"I don't want to return home."

Elben emperor Kai Gozu had no qualms roaring in laughter at his son's misfortune. His bellows resounded so loudly throughout the palace, that his court and servants grew concerned, for never had the Iron One ever laughed so full-heartedly and delighted.  
Finally, the emperor calmed down, grey eyes watery as he straigthened his robe and hair.  
"Indeed, I must say, that was quite the adventure you had there, #EiH'run," he rasped,  
"particularly the unicorns running for safety was rather -enthralling."

"Mah'Shuk!"  
The call traveled down the hall, but Kat Tsu beat it by a hair's width as he teleported himself into his father's arms. Who held on to him for dear life, all the worry and sorrows of the previous weeks forgotten.  
"Kat Tsu, my sweet, beloved Kat Tsu. Have you been well, son?"  
The little blond shook his head, nuzling into his father's chest.  
"I'm never good unless you're here. Or ruriy. Or grandfater Pej."  
Set whisked his son up and away to their chambers. He needed a good night's sleep, and he knew he could only do so with his arms wrapped savely around Kat.  
Who giggled in delight, as he helped the High Prince undress and scurried next to him underneath the sheets.  
Neither one even managed to extinguish the lights, before they were fast asleep.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
*giggle* I'm sorry, but I just couldn't help myself. The image of all these magical beings assembled just toggled my mind. As for Balregg, yes, he is basically a 'cousin' of Nidhegg/Nidhoegg. Go figure.

°rakl'inT: a rather..colourful swearword. Feel free to choose.  
+Stan'tPh: a cheetah-like creature with tailfeathers similar to an ostrich. It can outrun any bird of prey when hunting or fleeing.  
Its green-mint striped fur is highly sought after.  
*fallàté: debacle, desaster, humiliation, depending on the context  
#EiH'run: elben; son, here: firstborn


	19. Determination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back again with a lengthy chapter. Mo'Ku steps back into the limelight as well as another character. But hush and read for yourself. Also, don't forget to leave a review, arigatou.^^

_Determination_

Kai Mo'Ku was headstrong.  
As a matter of fact, he was the only one in the Elben empire who dared defy his father openly.  
In his position as Regent Prince, Lord of Treasury and Second Admiral-In Chief, he wielded enough power to keep his loathed father in check.  
And unlike his older brother Set, who by birthright was the prime attendant to the throne, he had no fear of being disowned.  
Even if the emperor decided to erase him from the stemma and cast him out, he would still retain both his titles including all credentials.  
And while the Elben navy was not his to command, Mo'Ku held supreme hold over the entire land's financial assets, as well as the crown jewels and the Imperial Crest.  
Without the crown jewels, his father's public appearances would be meaningless.  
Without the crest, his right to the throne would be nullified.  
Of course, this meant a stalemate; without the crest, neither is father nor elder brother, leave alone little Kat Tsu or him would be allowed to reign.  
And Mo'Ku had long ago decided that Set should usurp Gozu and become sovereign to the elbs. It was what he was working on throughout his travels; to find associates who would help conspire against the Iron One's rule.  
Currently, he was staring down the older elb; slate-blue eyes locked with grey ones. A smirk appeared on the youth's face.  
"So, I heard rumours about Set's -_misfortunes_ during his visits to the various races."  
Kai Gozu coked a brow.  
"Bah'kNahdin?"° he replied. Mo'Ku smirked anew.  
"_Particularly_ our arrangement with the giants." A lesser man would have shifted nervously in his seat. Kai Gozu, true to is name, remained unmoved. The young prince pursed his lips.  
"I've been going through our inventory and I must say, that is quite a hefty ransom for some few hamlets of griffins and dryads."  
The smile dropped as Mo'Ku's eyes grew cold.  
"Since it would be unfair to make the people suffer for our mistakes by increasing taxes, I guess the extension of your war chamber will have to be postponed another two to three years, wouldn't you agree?"  
With that, the raven-haired elb turned on his heel and sauntered out his father's study.  
Several pictures fell off the walls, as the emperor's fury manifested itself.

Kai Set blinked, then frowned.  
Gazing in puzzlement at the letter written on paperflower petals, he wondered why his common father-in-law would send in an official, personal invitation demanding his attendance.  
Kat Tsu ha recieved the same writing and was equally puzzled. Normally, the two princes would just send an osprey announcing their coming or even use their magic signatures to inform each other.  
This was odd, to say the least.  
And that was not even including the strikt request for the highest formal attire.  
The High Prince sighed; getting his son into any kind of festive clothing always resulted in an arguement.

Kat Tsu pouted, High Prince Set scowled disrceetly and Regent Prince Mo'Ku, to whom the invitiation had extended, sniggered.  
It had taken four hours, a binding spell, three bathing chants plus some serious bribing on the High Prince's behalf, but finally the little blond was dressed smartly in a deep blue, long-sleeved tunic with high collar, black buttons, cuffs and rims. The loose, black silken pantalons with the delicate golden embroidery depicting vines of sweet orchid trailing upwards enhaced the gold of the young boy's hair and eyes.  
Prince Set, his outfit in purple, white and silver mirroring Kat Tsu's in cut and style, readjusted his wide, burgundy cape draped over his right shoulder, covering his back and right side past the stirrup, glanced down at his son and allowed himself a small, proud smile.  
Mo'Ku, who flanked his brother to the right, caught the smile out of the corner of his eye. Truly, the High Prince got it bad for Kat Tsu.  
And he obviously wasn't even aware of it, due to the blond's young age.  
Oh well, a couple of decades would surely make a difference...

As they entered the Cobalt Palace, Kat Tsu was astonished at the hustle and bustle filling the usually regal and quiet citadel. Everyone was scurrying; flags, flowers, streamers were being hung up, cleansing spells were cast as if to scrub down the entire complex to its very catacombs. Fairies in the thousands sprinkled every single roof with pixie dust until the shingles glistened like diamonds in the sun. The three princes detected several nayades creating a tiny waterfall, which cascaded from the upper crennelations over the vast expanse of the crystal pagoda, that dominated the center of the inner gardens, and trickled in a flurry of playful rivulets into a newly formed lake. Nymphs danced and teased irises, water lillies, lotus, purple loosestrife, tufts of primroses and daffodils from the glistening soft green grass encompassing the pond.  
Kat Tsu gawked at the gracile creatures, Set tilted a brow, Mok'Ku tried to ask about the reason for their presence.  
All they received were conspirational, apologetic bows and polite headshakes accompanied by expressions of utter glee and excitement.  
Kat walked dazedly through the ruckus, people greeting them joyfully before hasting away. He had never seen the Pegasoi capitol in such a frenzy, and even the two princes were taken aback at the sheer _+bourach_, for lack of a better word.  
What was going on?

Cra Pej beamed.  
And cried.  
His hair was in a disarray, tears were streaming down his face and his handsome features were alit with exaltation and hope.  
"She's back! After all these centuries, she's back! My sweetest little CinCin has returned to me!" he exclaimed, as he wrapped his hands around Kat's shoulders.  
The blond blinked uncomprehendingly.  
"Who's back?" he asked. The archduke spread his arms in a grandiose gesture.  
"Why, my wife, the archduchess and your grandmother, Kat! Your grandmother CinCin is finally returning home!"

Waves and waves and waves of sunshine surrounded her like a gown, and Kat Tsu realized how he as the only family member would have golden hair.  
Blue eyes, tinted with green, set on him, and widened in astonishment, then understanding.  
Silver tears lined the expressive, soft orbs, as the archduchess made her way towards the young boy, and, coming to a stand before him, rasped,  
"Of all the things I had expected to find upon my return, the prospect of a grandchild had never entered my mind." She turned to her son, who stood there in silent pride.  
"Thank you. Thank you for such a wonderful welcoming gift, Hiro Pak'Tari."  
The brunet blushed bright red at the formal honorifics; even his father only adressed him as _Honourable Highest Son_ when he returned after a fierce battle or particularly difficult mission.  
And here was his mother, praising him as if he had defeated On'Yan'Garch itself.  
Well, he basically _had_, but still. Swallowing the lump in his throat, he rasped,  
"DLuk, ghalankt"*, then closed the distance between them and locked his mother in a tight embrace. She returned it, then reluctantly let go. Facing the High Prince, she said,  
"And you, Prince Set, thank you for bearing our grandson. I can tell that he is your pride and joy and that both you and Hiro will go to all means and lenghts to keep him safe and sound. Thank you, for being such a formidable parent to Kat Tsu."  
She gave a miniscule bow, and for the first time in his life, High Prince Set blushed profusely.  
Not only because archduchess CinCin wielded the same power as her husband, which made her simple gesture meaningful beyond words, but also due to the conspirational tone she had spoken in, like one mother adressing the other.  
Mo'Ku snorted, Prince Hiro cleared is throat(and futilely tried to hide a grin), Cra Pej smirked and Kat Tsu..cooed silently.  
His father looked so -pretty with his reddened cheeks and the slightly sheepish expression.  
The little blond's face set.  
Someday, he swore to himself, he would manage to put that expression on Set's face.  
And if it took his entire life to do so.

Elben Emperor Kai Gozu, The Iron One, pouted, for all purposes.  
Of course he had been invited to the grandiose celebration of Craj CinCin's return, but had rebuked the invite.  
Besides, with all three heirs to his throne present, the proprieties had been observed. After all, he couldn't leave the palace unattended; at least one member of the crown had to remain behind to welcome eventual guests or ambassadors.  
That was not just his excuse, but Elben law.  
Besides, it was better for him not to show his face around the Cobalt Palace. If CinCin had not taken kindly to him before her disappearance, she was sure to rip him to shreds if she caught sight of him now.  
Kai Gozu grit his teeth.  
He had thought he had gotten rid of the archduchess, when his council mage Ota had infiltrated CinCin's small exploration group and returned with but two Pegasoi attendands and the Tar Plum.  
All three had witnessed the destruction of their camp by the hands of a Shadow Clap, resulting in the death of their fellow travelers.  
In great detail they had described how they had done their utmost to lay the archduchess formally to rest, surrounded by her fallen wardens.  
Cra Pej had practically fallen apart upon the loss of his beloved wife, and if not for Prince Hiro, would have become an easily to manipulate puppet in Gozu's schemes.  
But then Hiro had taken a liking to Set, Mo'Ku, who at the time had still resided at court, had played matchmaker, and Cra Pej had gradually recovered from the pit of despair he had been in.  
And now CinCin was back, and it was only a matter of time before she clued in to what he had done. If that happened, then the only way to avoid an open confrontation or even a war was to marry the two princes-  
Kai Gozu's jaw dropped.  
That was precisely what Mo'Ku had been working towards!  
Somehow, the little raven-haired prince must have realized that he, Gozu, was responsible for CinCin's death, and to avoid the two kingdoms to got to war with each other, had made certain that Set and Hiro would become an item, a couple.  
And Kai Gozu had played right into Mo'Ku's hands by casting the maternity spell on his eldest son and thus allowing Set to give birth to Kat Tsu, who was grandson to both the Pegasoi rulers as also himself.  
Regent Prince Mo'Ku had pulled the wool over their collective eyes, forced Kai Gozu's hand beyond his knowledge and shaken the very foundation of his father's power.  
Kai Gozu would have to rethink his entire strategy. But his mind was in a turmoil, anger eating away any rationale that might have helped thwart Mo'Ku's actions.  
He needed a distraction, but didn't dare leave the palace.  
So the emperor retreated to his study, brooding over the blueprints for his new war chamber and cursing the Nine Specters for bestowing him with such cunning, unruly sons.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Yepyepyep; people tend to forget that Mokuba -sorry, Mo'Ku is a genius in his own way. I figured I let him show off his brains a little, here. 

°Bah'kNahdin?: Elben; Is that so/Indeed?  
+bourach: I couldn't resist- Scottish; turmoil/chaos/topsy-turvy  
*DLuk, ghalankt: Pegasoi; Thank you, dearest/most precious mother

Tere is an easter egg of sorts, a cameo merely in name hidden in here. Think you can find it? Trust me, it's tricky.


	20. Bizzare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sory, sorry, sorry for the long wait in updating. Hopefully the length and kind-of weird tone of this chapter will make up for it. Enjoy and please R&R

_Bizarre_

Naturally, CinCin, unlike the rest of her family, had quickly figured out who had orchestrated the attempt on her life.  
Cra Pej had been beyond furious, demanding the head of the Elben emperor, wanting to declare war on his common in-laws, preparing for battle and aiming to raze the neighbouring kingdom down to its very grounds.  
It was only when CinCin had pointed out that Kat Tsu would be harmed as well, that the archduke regained reason. Enraged, he had called back his troops, but still sought out the Iron One in private.  
Needless to say, Gozu was more than a little shocked, when in the dead of night the pegasus appeared at the footrest of his bed, letting him in no uncertain terms know that the only reason Gozu and his people were still drawing breath was a mere favour to their grandson.  
Inofficially, Kai Gozu became persona non grata; any and all diplomatic issues were to be conducted by either one of his sons. He was also forbidden to contact his grandson once on Pegasoi territory, and all and any transgression would be met with harsh repercussions.

Standing on the balcony overseeing their realm, Seto allowed a sigh of contentment to escape him.  
The Golden Moon had appeared; its twin shrouded behind the horizon. Soon, the grass would turn blue and brittle, heralding the coming winter, and the snow would fall upon the carpets of dead purple leaves.  
It would be a good winter; not weatherwise, because all seers and clairvoyants declared it to be one of the harshest since fifty-eight years, but because there was an over-abundance of food. Despite the late, wet and cold spring, most of the crops had survived and made up more than double for the loss the farmers had suffered, before summer had arrived. Now everywhere manufacturers, butcher, mongers and distilleries were busy converting all the surplus produce into durable stocks, aided by mages and magic and science.  
Set gave a small grin of smugness; his technique of preservating fruit and meat by flash-boiling the items in sealed glass containers had made its way like wildfire throughout the sphere. The technique was nearing its one-hundred-eightieth jubilee and was still being refined and praised well past the boundaries.  
"Your tea, father", came his son's warm voice from behind him, and he nodded. Moving over to his armchair, he settled and watched how Kat Tsu, who was holding a tray carrying all the necessary items to make the Seventh Watch custody, summoned an elegant little oak table out of nothing, used spider's tear magic to cover it with a lace cloth and finally snapped his fingers to create a second, smaller stand next to the table.  
Setting the tray on the stand, he kept his eyes downcast, mumbling,  
"May I?" The High Prince nodded.  
"You are permitted."  
Firefly sparks to light the tinder inside the dark Elben iron heater. The saucepan, dragon's scale tempered and covered with threadlike ornamentation. Water from the palace's well, filtered through a Caldrius' feather. The Five Herbs of Resonance; scyrrha, fl'aat, won'chou, abet and myrrh. Fresh, not dried, for drying them would not only alter their taste, but also their attributes. Salt, a pinch of a pinch, from the seas beyond the Southern border. Honeycomb, set to balance on two silver needles placed across the pan's rim, so its sweet content could freely drip into the slowly incalesent brew.  
"What is your fancy today, father?" The question was low, soft, a quiet hush. Set pondered.  
"A Blessing of Summer would be delightful. And pirate's wear."  
Barely spoken, each two cups, saucers and tiny plates were set on the table. The china shimmered provocatively; black, gold, brick-red, images of battles at sea covering the surface of the delicate tablewear. Cutleries, spun and lathed silver, napkins, once more spider's tears, a humble basket filled with late offerings from the surrounding lands: pears, apples, prunes, mumshee, hatpek, riorio, the odd thak'Dak berry and-  
"I-nung-u'A's. You shouldn't have", he smiled, pointing at the whisps of paperthin, deep-fried bulbberry skin. Kat Tsu returned the smile.  
"Anything to make you happy, father."  
Set closed his eyes; in a couple of decades these very same words would carry an entirely different meaning.  
And hopefully be just as inviting.

Mo'Ku watched his brother and nephew go through the ceremony.  
Ever since their ordeal with the Snow Serpent, Kat Tsu had become stronger, more focused and mature. As if having been hit with the Wing of Age, the little blond had practically overnight(actually, it was less than ten months), reached the final stage before The Change. Soon enough, in a decade or two, his voice would drop, the attributes of either side of his parents fully manifest and he, Mo'Ku, forced to teach him the basics of courtship.  
He tried to picture an older Kat Tsu offering a bundle of Sweet Promises to Set and chuckled.  
No, the blond was still too naive.

Prince Hiro of the Lower Heights sighed.  
Ever since his mother had returned, his parents had been constantly celebrating their reunion.  
That in and by itself would not have been a problem, save that it left the burden of ruling on the young pegasus' shoulder.  
For two weeks straight he had now manteled the position of monarch, and whilst he had been born and bred to do so, he did feel the pressure upon him.  
Which is why he was now standing in front of the archduke's sleeping chamber, hesitant to knock as he heard the joyous calls and shouts drifting through the door.  
He let his knuckles drop thrice against the oak and a loud  
"Come in!" answered. Decidedly, he pressed down the handle and walked in..  
..to a complete and utter mess.  
Both the archduke and archduchess were kneeling on the gigantic bed, each holding a rather maimed looking pillow, even as feathers lay everywhere.  
Stuck in the rulers' hair(which was a silver and gold ball of confusion), dropping from every single furniture and surface, scattered across the floor, floating through the air...  
And his parents still clutching the pillows, slightly out of breath and wearing the biggest smiles he could ever remember having seen on their faces.  
He stopped mid-track, then crossed his arms and pursed his lips.  
"I am taking, that you are having fun, right?"  
Cra Pej grinned, CinCin giggled. Spectres, he loved that woman.  
"Truly, we are. Now, what seems to be the matter, Hiro?" The prince rolled his eyes.  
"Nothing in particular, just that the court keeps asking when you might grace it with your collective presence. Plus, I would also take some time off to visit Kat Tsu and Set."  
Promptly, the two monarchs faltered. Looking sheepishly, they hastily agreed to their son's request, and within a couple of hours, the Pegasoi prince made his way towards the Upper Realm.  
Actually, a pillow fight did sound inviting. He would have to convince his common husband to participate.

Set just stared at him.  
"Out of question", he stated. Hiro pouted.  
"Come on, it would be fun and do us some good to indulge in some silly fun."  
The elb crossed his arms.  
"There is fun and there is _fun_. I'm trying to set an example for my son."  
Prince Hiro cocked a brow.  
"And that means not nurturing our childish side? How..boring."  
Set merely scowled.  
"No. And that's final."

Spectres, was he a pushover.  
Resisting Hiro had been hard enough, denying Kat Tsu almost broke him. But then Mo'Ku had joined the fray and he had known he was done for.  
Currently, he was plucking plumage from between his teeth, even as Kat Tsu hugged him tightly, practically purring.  
Mo'Ku, who lay sprawled on his back, his black mane having caught the brunt of the feathers, rasped,  
"I think, we wrecked the bed." Prince Hiro smirked.  
"I am fairly certain, we wrecked the entire room."  
Of course, the pegasus had cheated.  
Mid-fight, he had suddenly displayed his wings and showered his mock opponents with a whirlstorm of feathers, curtesy of his Forced Molt.  
Another one of the prince's abilities, though he used it rarely.  
Probably because his once magnificent appeandages now resembled a chicken's that had been caught in a hailstorm. Mo'Ku lazily patted his disfigured pillow.  
"Next round?" His fe'Hnat glared at him.  
"If you pick up that pillow, I will _maim_ you."  
Mo'Ku threw the pillow at his brother.  
And Set him out the window.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
Ne, don't worry, it was a flyiing/cushioning spell. Set would never hurt his brother in such a way. As for the pillow fight..don't ask. Just..don't.

As for the china; a friend of mine used to own a set like that. Only with dragons instead of fighting pirates.  
Here's something similar: http://i.ebayimg.com/00/s/MzAwWDMwMA==/z/iSkAAOSwGvhUCGyn/$_35.JPG?set_id=2


	21. Glow, glow, beast of burden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back again, and this time, a little more focus on Mokuba. The poor kid entered the sory pretty late and didn't get too many chances to shine.

Glow, glow, beast of burden

Drops of Blood: 725  
Curls of Silver: 1089  
Curls of Gold: 3721  
emerald spears: 7'348  
sapphire spears: 9423  
Tumerisks: 4600 acrs(approx)  
Wild oak: 54'672 acrs  
Barren oak: 9876 acrs  
Studded Blanter: 20956 acrs

It was arduous, tedious work. From throughout the empire the individual bursars transmitted the Regent Prince their entire assets, down to every tablespoon and bulbberry. Mo'Ku, along with fourteen of his most trusted accountants, went through every single entry, inspected the vast volumes of bookings page by page, and after twenty-six days of meticulous inspection, the balance was off by seventeen percent.  
Mo'Ku swallowed.  
This..was bad.  
Very, very bad.  
If he couldn't find a way to account for the missing fortunes, is credibility as Lord of Treasury would be nil. Even worse, he could be removed from his post and, depending on the court's ruling, even accused of Treason, disowned and banned for life from the Northern Belt.  
Obviously, his father had somehow spirited away a vast amount of the empire's riches in an attempt to discredit him. If the raven-haired prince didn't find a way to retrieve the stolen fortune fast, not only his own, but his entire familie's future would be bleak.

"Higher! Higher! Hold it there!"  
Prince Hiro scrutinized the Cal An J't hovering in the air.  
Beside him, Kat Tsu was using every single last ounce of his arcane powers to keep the thrashing, roaring, flailing beast under control.  
Kai Set stood near, on the ready to take over if need be. For the moment however, he merely made certain that the containment spell their son used didn't fail.  
"There!" Before any of the others had time to react, Hiro had already drawn is bow and released an arrow. A barely audible whirr, a mute clanking sound, and the silvery, needesharp point of the weapon thrust its way through the hard armour of the animal.  
For a moment, the Cal An J't paused, then slumped in on itself. Kat Tsu, panting, lowered the winged creature carefully to the ground, before collapsing into his father's arms. Hiro cautiously walked over, wary of any surprise attack.  
But the dragon lay there, breathing softly, his large, scaley form limp and motionless. The pegasus carefully removed the arrow, then reached for the bag he carried with him and withdrew an arsenal of bottles, gauzes, ointments, powders and surgical instruments. Cleansing the entire dragon with a spell, he then neared the titan's left wing and inspected it. True, there was a large, infected rip in the leathery appendage. No wonder the Cal An J't had been reported attacking without reason and destryoing everything in sight.   
Swiftly, with expert hands, Price Hiro rinsed the pus out of the wound, desinfected it and with rapid, precise, tiny stitches sowed the wing back together. Some Tar Plum Oil, a Loving Leaves' patch that would stick to the wound until healed, and the young pegasus backed away from his patient.  
His common husband conjured up an early Afternoon Solace, and the trio enjoyed the refreshments, keeping an eye on the stunned dragon. Gradually, it awakened, its horned head lolling about uncoordinatedly. His eyes settled on the small family close by, and it scowled.  
Hiro nodded.  
"Hta hat nep", he said, and the Cal An J't blinked in confusion. Realization dawned in it's dark ruby eyes, and it turned to inspect its fixed wing. Facing the princes again, it nodded once in gratitude. Then it reared its head back, gave a sound between a gurgle, a growl and a belch-  
and spit out an emerald the size of a turnip. Experimentally, it flapped its wings, then ascended and flew away, slow and unsteady.  
The princes wore twin expressions of disgust. Kat Tsu merely gawked at the shining, slime, spit and mucus-covered gem, half-full mouth wide open.  
High Prince Set cocked a brow.  
"So who's going to do the honours? Kat?" The little blond wrinkled his nose and cried,  
"Yuck!"

Mokuba was thrown against the opposite wall. Years on the road triggered a cushioning spell, but Gozu's magic unraveled it moments before he hit the hardwood panel. He fell to the ground, gasping, his entire back both numb and screaming with pain.  
"Do your really think you can callenge me? Me, your father, the master Mage of the Northern Belt? If you weren't my son, I would have you executed on the spot. But make no mistake," he stepped closer to loom over Mokuba,  
"should you insist on this..insubordination, I will take countermeasures."  
Kai Gozu returned to his seat.   
"You are dismissed."  
Mokuba's iron-blue eyes shone with unbridled anger.

It was a Secret Summit.  
Not in the Crystal Bastion or even the Cobalt Palace, but the Rainbow Den that was the fairie's homestead. Mokuba had kept it hidden from everyone, even his brother.  
"Niah-me'y," hushed the Fairy Queen, Obara, as she sat down her cup of lilac infusion.  
"This is quite a grievous situation. Now, whilst your people have helped us rebuild our northeastern dominions after the great fire, we have repayed a good amount of our debt. Last I recall, we had recompensated more than two third."  
Mokuba nodded.  
"That is what I and my people have concluded, too. So you see, all the founds have disappeared without a trace."  
Queen Obara put a finger to her chin.  
"Hmm. There was something..if only I could remember what it was.. was it a truce..? No not a truce, but something akin.." She shook her head.  
"I'm sorry, I cannot recall. But I will tell you, once I do."

High Prince Kai Set sighed.  
A large mound of blinding white feathers occupied is bed, and try as he might, he could not bring himself to move it away.  
Cocooned inside the wings were is common husband and son, sleeping soundly.  
Normally, the elb would have been wrapped in the downy blanket as well, but he had attended a court meeting, and by the time he had made it to his room, Kat and Hiro had been asleep, the small blond safely wrapped in the pegasus' embrace. Anew, Set gave a mute sigh, then cautiously teleported himself into the miniscule fort.  
Prince Hiro shifted slightly in his sleep, unconciously adjusting for the other royal to spoon their offspring, and soon their unified soft snores drifted through the room.

"They what?"  
Mokuba stared incredulous.  
His father had built a second, underground castle.  
In the Cinnamon Hills.  
While that in and by istelf was not too surprising and also explained the vast hole in the treasury, it was still surprising in its nature.  
It was not so much a castle but a fortress, a bulwark.  
A second capitol.  
Again, whilst confusing, not neccessarily uncommon.   
Still, it begged the question:  
why had their father kept it a secret from both Set and him? Leave alone Hiro and his parents? After all, they were family by marriage -in a manner of speaking- and as such should have at least been informed about the safe place.  
But what really irked him, was the choice of workers:  
giants.  
Again, it explained the hefty ransom for the gryffin and dryad habitats. Yet, there was one more fact that was distressing:  
Giants are good builders. However, the choice of people to create the fortress within the hills should have been drwarfs. These natural miners would have done the same work in a fraction of the time.  
And then there were the guards.  
Hak'nAth Leiy.  
Free soldiers.  
Mercenaries.  
Murderers.  
Loyal only to whom payed the most.  
Mokuba's stomach churned.  
He would have rathered Balregg to guard the place.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
Well, at least we know where the money went.


End file.
